HARRY POTTER 7 , ou ma façon de voir la suite
by juliette 18
Summary: Le tome 7 de Harry Potter tel que je le vois. J'ai essayée de reprendre le même style d'écriture que J.K.Rowling. Au programme amour, complot et suspens... Je prend en compte les éléments du tome 6 et des autres tomes bien entendu....
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER 7 :

Harry sourit. Bien sur, il ne s'était pas attendu a un bon accueil en revenant chez les Dursley mais quand meme.

Son oncle avait décidé de l'accepter sous son toit mais ce uniquement pendant 1 mois. Entre temps puisqu'il serait bientot majeur comme il le lui avait si bien fait remarqué, il n'avait pas oublié ce que Dumbledor avait dit a propos des sorciers et du fait qu'il était majeur a 17 ans. Son oncle n'avait pas non plus oublié, tous comme sa tante que Sirius était mort, il l'avait apprit de la bouche de Dumbledor un ans auparavant, et ne se lassait pas de le lui rappeler a la grande colère de Harry qui n'avait plus par le meme coup de moyen de négocier.

Harry soupira. Il était 18H25 et il était plus triste que jamais d'avoir quitté Poudlard mais aussi plus décidé que jamais a venger la mort de Dumbledor.

Il se réveilla brusquement et regarda l'heure: 22H45, bien entendu, les Dursley ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de le réveiller pour qu'il vienne manger et il était trop tard maintenant car a en juger par le rale qui s'élevait de la chambre voisine, celle de son oncle et de sa tante, ceux ci dormaient et ronflaient en faisant un vacarme épouvantable. Harry se leva et entendit alors un bruit sourd: Une chouette se tenait derrière sa fenetre et la martelai a coup de bec pour que Harry vienne lui ouvrir. Celle ci tenait une lettre...

Harry laissa entrer la chouette sous le regard courroucé de Hedwidge, il détacha la lettre et l'ouvrit:

"Salut Harry, j'espère que tu vas bien et surtout que ton retour chez les Dursley c'est bien passé. Je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour toi, répond moi vite, Hermione.

PS: Peut etre pourrais tu venir chez moi pendant les vacances? Si tu en a le temp bien sur..."

Harry sourit, il s'était attendu a recevoir des nouelles d'Hermione ou de Ron assez rapidement étant donné comment avait finnit l'année mais pas aussi rapidement quand meme.

Il prit sa plume et répondit au dos:

" C'est très gentil a toi pour l'invitation, je verrais, ici tout vas bien, enfin bien, ca pourrais etre pire disons... Je t'embrasse Harry."

Harry se rallongea et ressortit l'album qu'Hagrid lui avait un jour offert et où était regroupé des photos de ses parents. Sans s'en rendre compte il laissa une larme coulé le long de sa joue. Il reposa l'album et ferma les yeux. Comment tant d'évènement avaient ils put se produire? Dire que 2 ans auparavant Sirius était encore la, auprès de lui, et Dumbledore aussi. Il eut alors l'horrible impression qu'il n'en avait pas assez profité. Qu'il ne leur avait pas assez souvent dit combien ils étaient important pour lui. Il fallait qu'il agisse et qu'il ne fasse pas les meme erreurs avec ceux qui étaient encore la... Dans un élan de gratitude pour tous ceux qui étaient ses amis il décida d'écrir une lettre a Ron, une a Ginnie, il eut un serrement au coeur en repensant a elle, et a Hagrid. Dieu merci Hagrid était encore vivant. Puis, il s'endormit la main posé sur le coeur.

Il fit un reve étrange, il était en train d'embrasser Ginnie qui se transformait tout a coup en Ron, tandit qu'il l'embrassait il se réveilla en suraut.

Ron? Pourquoi diable avait il révé qu'il embrassait Ron. Harry rigola en imaginant la tete de Ron si il l'apprenait. Il se leva et descendit dans la cuisine. Personne n'était encore réveiller et c'est dans un accé de gentillesse qu'il prépara le petit déjeuner de son oncle, de sa tante et surtout de Dudley qui prenait pas moins de 10 tartines beurrées le matin...

" - Qu'est ce que c'est que ca? lui demanda sa tante.

- Le petit déjeuner. répondit Harry.

- Je le vois bien mais depuis quand prépare tu le petit déjeuner? dit elle d'un ton soupconneuse.

- Depuis que vous m'avez, dans votre immense générosité, autorisé a rester chez vous... pendant un mois, ajouta t'il avec ironie.

- Si tu t'imagine que c'est en faisant le petit déjeuner que tu pourras rester plus d'un mois ici, tu te trompe! "

Son oncle venait d'arriver et regardais Harry avec colère.

" - Je le sais très bien, rétorqua froidement Harry, Ca m'apprendra a essayer d'être gentil! Harry sortit de la pièce, plus énervé que jamais et monta les marches qui menaient a sa chambre 4 à 4.

Lorsqu'il y entra il eut le sentiment désagréable de ne pas être seul. Il jeta un regard furtif dans la pièce. A première vue, rien ne lui manquait, sa fenêtre était toujours fermé et il se dit qu'il se faisait des idées.

Mais lorsqu'il vit Hedwidge il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Celle ci avait l'air complètement affolé et fixait étrangement l'armoire de Harry. Celui ci s'apercut alors qu'elle était entrouverte. Doucement; en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible, il s'approcha, redoutant ce qu'il allait voir...

Il l'ouvrit d'un coup et s'écarta tout de suite. Une surprise total se lisait sur son visage...

" - Kreattur? ... mais... qu'est ce que tu fais là? "

Celui ci se mit a marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles et Harry n'entendit que quelques bouts de phrases telles que: " Bien sûr, le maitre est étonner... le savait... préfèrerais être l'elfe de Mr Malefoy... sorcier immonde... "

" - Je t'ais posé une question Kreattur!

- Kreattur a été renvoyé près de vous Monsieur, l'école est fermé monsieur. "

Bien sûr, comment avait il put l'oublier... L'école fermait pendant les vacances et il était tout a

fait logique que Kreattur soit revenu. Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il allait devoir le supporter pendant toutes les vacances et plus. Il réfléchit, si il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas c'était ca. Il avait déja vécu ca avec Dobby et on avait faillit lui retirer sa baguette parce que il y avait eu un sort de jeté et qu'on avait accusé Harry alors que c'était Dobby. De plus l'elfe était en partit responsable de la mort de son parain et cela donnait a Harry en voyant l'elfe des envies de meurtres malgrès ce qu'aurais pu en dire Hermione. Une idée lumineuse lui traversa alors l'esprit...

Il écrivit aussitôt a Ron pour lui faire part de son idée.

Pourvu que ça marche, se dit il.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kreattur, celui ci regardait la pièce d'un air mauvais. Harry décida alors de prendre des précautions:

" - Kreattur, commenca t'il, je veux que tu reste ici jusqu'a nouvel ordre, je t'interdit de t'abscenter tu entend! Et lorsque je t'enverrais travailler dans une autre famille tu devra obéir a toutes leurs demandes... A part de quitter leurs maison, pour cela il te faudra mon autorisation. Compris?

- ...

- D'accord!

- Bien maitre. " dit Kreattur avec le plus de mépris possible. Rassuré, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et il espéra qu'il aurait le temps d'aller sur le Chemin De Traverse le lendemain, il était déja midi et Harry n'avait aucune envie de sortir aujourd'hui.

Comme son ventre commencait a crier famine, Harry décida de descendre mangé avec les Dursley. Sa tante avait "oublié " de mettre son couvert et il le mit donc a sa place, s'installant a côté d'elle.

10 minutes plus tard, la famille était au grand complet et mangeait tranquillement en aillant soin de l'ignorer.

Ce fut son oncle qui rompit le silence en lui demandant brusquement:


	2. Chapter 2

Ce fut son oncle qui rompit le silence en lui demandant brusquement:

" - Et ton parain, ce Sirbus...

- Sirius, corrigea Harry.

- Oui c'est ça, Sirius, il ta laissé autre chose que sa maison et son domestique? "

La tante d'Harry eut une grimace a l'évocation de l'elfe, heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas qu'il se trouve dans ma chambre en ce moment même se dit Harry.

" - Si tu fas référence a de l'argent, non, on lui a tout piqué pendant son séjour en prison... Et la maison ne vaut rien, ajouta Harry. " Son oncle rougis d'un coup, Harry ignora si c'était de honte ou de colère et préfèrait ne pas le savoir. Il était néenmoins content d'avoir décidé de lui mentir, son oncle ne méritais aucunement l'argent de Harry étant donné la façon dont il l'avait élever et de plus,il était évident qu'il aurait tout fait pour s'en emparer sitôt qu'il aurait apprit le petit trésor que Harry possédait...

La fin du repas fut donc étonnement silencieuse et Harry mangea le plus vite possible pour remonter dans sa chambre . Il chercha ensuite dans ses papiers ; il savait que l'aide d'Hermione lui serait rès utile pour apprendre des sortilèges et elle pourrait aussi l'aider a chercher des livres le lendemain sur le Chemin De Traverse.

Ca yest, il l'avait trouvé. Bien sûr le papier était noirci par les années mais au moins voyait on son numéro de téléphone. Hermione ayant des parents moldus et lui vivant chez des moldus, elle lui avait donné son numéro durant leur première année a Poudlard. La question était maintenant de savoir comment il allait faire pour pouvoir utiliser le téléphone. Connaissant son oncle celui ci ne voudrait jamais, il allait lui falloir ruser. Il s'assit et réfléchit. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de les éloigné du salon le temps de passer un coup de téléphone. Non, mieux il téléphonerait de leurs chambre. Il allait devoir faire très attention, si son oncle et sa tante le surprenait là ils étaient capable de le jeter dehors sans discussion. Son regard parcourut la pièce et s'arréta sur Kreattur qui s'éforcait de couper un morceau de la couette d'Harry pour son propre lit. Il avait réussit, tel un oiseau, a entasser toute sortes d'objets, et Harry eut la triste certitude qu'il avait du les piquer un peu partout dans maison.

« - Kreattur, j'ai une petite mission a te confier, commenca t'il »

Celui ci fit semblent de ne pas l'entendre et continua a trancher la couette avec ses dents.

« - Kreattur écoute moi c'est très important ! »

L'elfe daigna poser ses yeux sur lui.

« Je veux que tu aille voir la voisine dit lui qu'il faut qu'elle invite mon oncle et ma tante a boire le thé et quelle a quelque chose de très important a leurs dire. Dit lui bien que tu viens de ma part tu as compris ! Qu'elle leurs montre un de ses chats en disant que c'est un de ses nouveaux venu. Dit lui qu'elle s'arrange pour les garder ½ heures. Daccord ? Vas y ! Et a pied s'il te plais, s'empressa t'il d'ajouter, ne fais jamais de magie quand tu es ici ! Tu peux y aller maintenant. » Kreattur sauta par la fenêtre du jardin et traversa la haie qui menait chez la voisine. Celle ci était une cracmol et avait été charger de surveiller Harry quelques années auparavant. Harry était donc sûr qu'elle ferait son possible pour l'aider puisqu'elle avait fait parti de l'ordre .

De plus, et l'élément n'était pas sans importance, elle connaissait très bien son oncle et sa tante puisque ceux ci l'avait chargé a mainte reprises de leur garder Harry pendant qu'ils partaient féter l'anniversaire de Dudley par exemple. Son oncle et sa tante l'appelèrent 20 minutes plus tard : « - Que se passe t'il ? leur demanda innocement Harry.

-Nous avons été invité chez des amis, nous te laissons donc le soin de surveiller la maison, mais attention si on voit sortir la moindre fumée suspecte. On revient !

- Daccord, ne vous inquiété pas, de toute façon je resterais dans ma chambre.

-Oui, ça vaut mieux…. Et ne t'avise pas d'en profiter pour laissé sortir ta chouette !

-Compris. »

-Harry remonta dans sa chambre et claqua sa porte le plus fort possible pour que son oncle et sa tante entendent bien qu'il y était rentré. Ceci fait il attendit patiemment que sa « famille » ait quittée la maison. Ce fut le cas quelques minutes plus tard et il se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre voisine, celle de son oncle et de sa tante, le papier avec le numéro de Hermione en main…

« - Allo, Hermione ?

-Non, c'est son père, qui est a l'appareil ?

-Oh, bonjour Monsieur, excusez moi de vous dérangez, je m'appelle Harry… Harry Potter, j'ignore si Hermione vous a parlez de moi ?

-Ah Harry, oui bien sûr, comment va tu ?

-Très bien merçi, Hermione est là ?

-Oui une seconde je te la passe.

- ……

-Allo ?

-Hermione ? Bonjour c'est Harry, excuse moi de te déranger…

-Tu ne me dérange pas voyons. Comment ca se passe de ton côté ?

-Pas mal, écoute si tu veux bien je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite, je suis assez pressé.

-O.k, vas y, je t'écoute.

-Que fais tu demain ?

-Rien de spécial et toi ?

-Justement, je comptais aller sur le Chemin De Traverse pour acheter des bouquins grace auquel je pourrais apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges et j'aurais voulu savoir si tu voulais bien m'accompagné, j'irais plus vite et tu pourrais m'aider à les apprendre. J'ais toujours eu plus de facilité a retenir en ta présence et celle de Ron. Ca te dérangerais si je venais chez toi pour les apprendre quelques jours ?

-Non tu pense, aucun problème. J'inviterais Ron aussi par la même occasion. On apprendra les sortilèges à 3.

-O.k, merci beaucoup Hermione.

-C'est bien la moindre des choses voyons. Et puis tu pourras voir mes parents, depuis le temps que je leurs parle de toi, ils seront très content de te rencontrer.

-Daccord. … Et …. Hermione…

-Oui, quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je… je voulais juste te dire merci…

-Allons donc et de quoi ?

-D'avoir toujours été là pour m'aider, me rassurer, je n'aurais jamais fait tout ce que j'ai fait sans ton aide et ta culture.

-…

-Hermione ?

-Snif… Oui oui je suis là, merci Harry, ce que tu ma dit me va droit au cœur. Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup a toi et j'espère qu'on restera toujours amie quoi qu'il se passe. »

Harry entendit un bruit de porte que l'on claque.

« - Hermione , il faut que je te laisse, rendez vous a l'entrée du Chemin De Traverse demain a 9h00.

- O.k, a demain.

Harry raccrocha et tendit l'oreille, il percut des cris et décida de ne pas s'attarder dans la chambre. Il déscendit et entra dans le salon. Il vit alors son oncle giflé Dudley ( qui était dans les bras de sa mère) et il sursauta de surprise. Jamais il n'avait encore vu son oncle porter la main sur son cousin et jamais il n'avait vu sa tante pleurer. Il se recula, conscient qu'a la moindre parole qu'il dirait il passerait un mauvais quard d'heure à son tour.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda son oncle.

-J'ai entendu des cris, je suis juste venu voir ce qu'il se passait, répondit Harry essayant d'avoir l'air le plus aimable possible.

-Et bien maintenant que tu as vu que c'était nous tu peus remonter dans ta chambre ! Et au trot !


	3. Chapter 3

-Et bien maintenant que tu as vu que c'était nous tu peus remonter dans ta chambre ! Et au trot !

Harry obéit sans chercher à en savoir plus de peur que son oncle ne change d'avis et ne décide de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Il monta dans sa chambre, s'enferma et colla son oreille au sol pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une demi heure qu'il ne fut sûr d'avoir totalement compris la situation. En fait, Dudley s'était fait griffé par un des chats de la voisine et avait aussitôt attrapper la queue du fauve pour le jeter par la fenêtre, comme il n'était qu'au premier étage « l'incident » aurait pu ne pas faire trop de mal, malheureusement, une voiture passa dans la rue et écrasa le chat, qui n'eut pas le temps de se relever, sous le regard horrifié de la voisine. Elle avait alors apparement passé sa colère sur l'oncle Vernon, qui ayant passé un mauvais quard d'heure était bien décidé a le rendre a son fils. Après cette écoute Harry ne put s'empécher de sourire, pour une fois Dudley avait eu ce qu'il méritait. La fin de la journée passa vite et Harry pensa a son anniversaire, il aurait lieu le lendemain et Harry deviendrait majeur, ce qui lui permettrait de pouvoir lancer des sorts en dehors de l'école. Ron et Hermione, eux pouvait déjà le faire et Harry était sur que Hermione devait passer son temps a transplaner, elle avait eu son diplôme quelques mois auparavant…

Chapitre 2 l'apprentissage :

Harry regarda l'heure, il était 8h25, il avait encore une demi heure a attendre avant qu'Hermione le rejoigne. Qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire en attendant. Il entendit un « crac » sonore derrière lui et se retourna baguette en main.

« - Professeur Mc Gonagall ? Que faites vous ici ?

-Quelle question, je vous surveille, répondit elle séchement. »

Harry se demanda si il était censé rire ou si elle était sérieuse.

« - Excusez moi, je ne suis pas sûr de bien vous comprendre professeur…

-Mlle Granger ma prévenu que vous comptiez sortir de chez vous et j'ai été fort triste de l'apprendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que vous Mr Potter !

-Ah, heu oui, j'ignorais que je devais vous prévenir…

-Bien sûr que oui vous le devez, maintenant que Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom est de retour il est évident que vous avez besoin d'une garde rappoché. Dorénavent je vous serez grée de bien vouloir prévenir un membre de l'ordre avant vos petite escapades. Mlle Granger ne m'a pas dit pourquoi vous vouliez vous rendre ici, que faites vous là ? l'interrogea t'elle.

-Je suis venu acheter des livres sur les sortilèges, et j'irais ensuite chez Hermione pour en apprendre.

-Je vois, elle sourie, vous avez raison Mr Potter, il faut vous préparez, si ce que dit la prophétie est vrai vous aurez besoin de..

-Une minute… Vous êtes au courant pour la prophétie ?

-Bien sûr que oui Mr Potter, que croyez vous donc, Dumbledore avait toute confiance en moi.

-Je ne savait pas.

-Et oui Mr Potter, vous ne savez pas toujours tout… il va falloir vous y habituer, néenmoins je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de vous apprendre certaines choses qui pourraient vous être utile.

-Comme quoi par exemple ? demanda Harry intrigué.

-Voyez vous Harry, vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry n'est ce pas ? » Celui ci hocha la tête. « Voyez vous, Harry, si l'école ne rouvre pas, et il y a de grandes chances pour que cela arrive vous aurez besoin d'apprendre certaines choses que votre père ou votre parain ont apprit d'eux même.

-Vous voulez dire, apprendre a être un…

-Oui Harry c'est bien de cela que je parle, tu devrais y arriver assez vite avec mon aide. Peut etre même plus vite que ton parain ou ton père, dit elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Vous êtes sérieuse professeur ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais été plus Harry, bien entendu tu ne dois parler de ça a personne, pas même a Ron ou a Hermione, précisa t'elle.

-Ils ont toute ma confiance, l'arréta il.

-Je le sais très bien mais si… si Voldemort arrive a lire dans leur pensée, ou si il les kidnappes et les obliges a parler… Bref, personne ne doit être au courant a part toi et moi, devenir un amimagus pourra peut etre te sauver la vie.

-C'est … je ne sais pas quoi dire professeur…

-Et bien ne dit rien, a quelle heure doit te rejoindre Miss Granger ?

-A 9h00, il est 8h40 ajouta t'il.

-Dans ce cas tu devrais peut etre aller a Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent, tu n'en a pas sur toi j'imagine ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« - Non, professeur.

-C'est une erreur, tu devrais toujours avoir de l'argent sur toi, pas trop évidemment mais quand même le minimum … on ne sait jamais, ajouta t'elle.

-Vous avez raison professeur, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Harry marcha au côté du professeur Mc Gonagall et se retrouva 5 minutes plus tard devant la banque. A son grand étonnement, il n'y avait personne et il fut ressortit 5 minutes plus tard la bourse pleine.

« - Professeur, je peux vous poser une question ? risqua t'il.

-Tu es bien partit pour Harry.

-Pourquoi pensez vous qu'il n'y avait personne a la banque, d'habitude il faut attendre son tour pendant 1 heure minimum pour être servi… » Le professeur le toisa du regard et renifla avec un air décu,

« - Je pensais que tu avait l'esprit plus vif Harry, maintenant que tous le monde sait qu' IL est revenu tu pense bien qu'ils ne se ballade plus comme ci de rien n'était. La vérité c'est qu'ils ont tous peur d'être sa prochaine victime.

-Salut Harry ! Bonjour professeur !

-Salut Hermione, répondit Harry.

-Bonjour Miss Granger, si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais aller avec vous chercher des livres et vous irez ainsi plus vite.

-Ca ne m'ennuie pas du tout professeur au contraire je suis sûr que vous nous serez d'un grand secour.Au fait, bon anniversaire Harry !

-Merci Hermione, dit il avec un grand sourire tandis qu'il marchait au côté du professeur et d'elle. »

Ils arrivèrent bientôt a l'entrée d'une immense librairie tenu par un vieil homme le dos courbé, peut etre pour avoir trop porter des livres songea Harry. Il leur fit une grimace en signe de bienvenue mais changea totalement d'attitude a la vue de Mc Gonagall, il lui fit aussitôt le baise main, devant les mines dégouté de Harry et d'Hermione, mais pas du professeur qui elle sembla charmé.


	4. Chapter 4

Il leur fit une grimace en signe de bienvenue mais changea totalement d'attitude a la vue de Mc Gonagall, il lui fit aussitôt le baise main, devant les mines dégouté de Harry et d'Hermione, mais pas du professeur qui elle sembla charmé.

« - Puis je vous aider Madame, demanda t'il en ignorant Harry et Hermione.

-Non, mon cher nous allons uniquement jeter un coup d'œil et, je l'espère, trouver la perle rare… »

L'homme s'éloigna aussitôt laissant seul Harry, Hermione et Mc Gonagall qui avait déjà repris son air sévère...

Pendant les heures qui suivirent Hermione, le professeur et Harry n'eurent pas le temps de s'ennuyer, il y avait tellement de livres, et ils étaient tous si interessant que Harry aurait voulu tous les acheter, au final, il en acheta 5 dont un composé uniquement de sortilèges de magie noire redoutable, et un autre sur tous les sorts de défense possible. Mc Gonagall en donna un a Harry en lui disant de le regarder le plus vite possible, et Hermione en trouva 2 qui d'après elle étaient de loin ceux qui l'aideraient le plus.

Ce fut donc avec un sourire satisfait que Harry sortit de la boutique avec Hermione.

« - Bien, je pense que je vais vous laisser là. »

Harry se tourna, ils étaient arriver à la sortie du Chemin De Traverse et s'apprétaient a entrer dans un vestiaire qui permettait aux sorciers de ce changer avant de retourner dans le monde des moldus sans se faire remarquer.

«- Merci pour tout professeur, lui dit alors Harry. Je suppose que j'aurais de vos nouvelle assez vite, ajouta t'il. » Il espérait lui faire ainsi comprendre qu'il attendait qu'elle lui donne une date pour les cours qu'elle lui donnerait et qui l'aiderait a devenir un animagus. Mais a son triste étonnement elle se contenta de lui répondre :

« - Commencez d'abord par lire le livre que je vous ait trouvé Mr Potter et n'oublié pas de me prévenir si vous ressortez de chez Miss Granger…

-Bien professeur.

-Au revoir professeur, et bonne fin de journée, et ne vous inquiété pas, je m'occuperais très bien d'Harry. »

Le professeur Mc Gonagall sourie et transplana, Harry et Hermione entrèrent alors dans le vestiaire. Celui ci était très, voir trop éclairé, et il ne fallait pas être pudique pour y enter. En effet il n'y avait pas de cabines et les sorciers devaient se changer les uns devant les autres.

Pendant qu'il se changeait Harry promena inconsciemment son regard dans la pièce et s'attarda sur Hermione. Celle ci était en train de se changer aussi et n'était qu'en soutient-gorge devant Harry. Celui ci sentit aussitôt ses joues rougirent malgrès lui et détourna son regard. Bien sûr il avait toujours vu Hermione comme une amie et surtout comme une fillette, pas comme une femme, mais force était de constater qu'elle avait beaucoup changé physiquement et Harry se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Il songea alors que lui aussi avait du beaucoup changé mais le fait de s'en être rendu compte seulement maintenant. Maintenant que Hermione n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait rencontré lors de sa première année mais une jeune femme avec des courbes harmonieuse le laissa muet. Il voyait Hermione comme sa sœur et avait un instinct de protection envers elle et il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était en train de réagir comme Ron qui était beaucoup trop protecteur avec Ginnie l'anné précédente ce qui avait faillit détruire son histoire d'amour avec celle ci.

Il se dépécha de se rhabillé et sortit avec Hermione qui lui demanda inquiète :

« - Tout vas bien Harry ?

-Oui, oui, pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu as une tête bizarre depuis qu'on est sortit, tu es anxieux de rencontrer mes parents c'est ça ?

-Oui, s'empressa de dire Harry, heureux qu'elle ait avancé cette idée.

-Je te comprend mais ne te fais pas trop de mourront, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais mon petit ami, au fait qu'elle heure est il ? lui demanda t'elle.

-Il est 17h14, répondit il machinalement.

-Dans ce cas nous ferions mieux de prendre le bus. »

Ils montèrent dans un bus qui mit 1h30 avant de les déposer a 500 mètres de chez Hermione.

« - J'ai bien cru qu'on arriverais jamais, dit Harry qui sentait la fatigue lui envahir le corps.

-Ne m'en parle pas, je préfèrerais 10 fois mieux transplaner. Voilà c'est ici, dit elle avec un sourire. »

Harry regarda la maison, elle était en pierre et avait 3 étages, de l'extérieur elle avait l'air immense et de l'intérieur ca devait être pire, le jardin était remplit de fleurs et d'arbres et une petite allée de cailloux permettait d'atteindre l'entrée. Il suivit Hermione vers l'entrée, plein d'appréhension.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et Harry put admirer une entrée assez spéciale avec plusieurs tableaux représentant des dents après différents stade de différentes maladies. Harry ne put s'empécher de penser que cette entrée en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. Ce demandant a quoi ressemblerait le salon Harry suivit docilement Hermione et vit une horrible chose orrange lui sauter dessus. Après quelques instants d'attention il se rendit compte que la « chose » était en fait Pattenron, le chat d'Hermione. Après s'être remis de ses émotions, il fit connaissance avec ses parents, son père avait l'air très gentil, sa mère par contre ne cessait de critiqué tous ce que disait Hermione ou son père. Le repas fut donc assez difficile pour Harry qui ne savait pas où se mettre étant donné que la mère d'Hermione ne céssait de lui demander son avis: « Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle devrait se couper les cheveux Harry ? lui demandait elle en parlant d'Hermione, Tu ne le trouve pas moche comme ça? Si tu était un garçon, Harry se demanda a quoi il pouvait bien ressembler si ce n'était pas à un garçon, Si tu étais un garçon tu serait attiré par elle? Franchement? Tu ne la trouve pas trop bavarde? Tu dois en avoir marre d'être toujours avec elle non? » Généralement Harry s'en sortait avec un « Non je vous assure Mme je trouve votre fille très gentille et très jolie. » Et il avait alors droit à un sourire de son père, mais la mère ne le lachait pas et finnit par posé la question fatale « - Si tu la trouve si bien pourquoi ne sort tu pas avec elle? » dit elle avec un sourire, sûr de l'avoir piégé. Hermione rougit aussitôt et plongea sa tête dans son assiette.Harry, qui sentait le rouge lui venir aux joues à lui aussi, répondit le plus naturellement possible.

« - Parce que Mme, Hermione est avant tout une amie et qu'elle est comme une sœur pour moi… »

La mère d'Hermione ne trouva rien à redire et son père lui envoya un clin d'œil entendu. Hermione quand à elle, avait les larmes aux yeux. Quand ils montèrent dans sa chambre elle prit Harry dans ses bras, Harry la serra contre elle et lui caresse les cheveux, puis elle se détacha de lui et lui dit :

« - Je suis désolée pour ma mère Harry, merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as dit… moi aussi je te considère comme un frère tu sais, dit elle après un moment d'hésitation. » Elle le reprit dans ses bras et Harry sentit ses larmes glisser sur son torse...

Après 10 minutes sérré contre Hermione, Harry contempla la chambre d'Hermione. Elle était bleu clair avec des posters d'acteurs ou de groupes de musiques. Il y avait aussi une odeur d'encens qui flottait dans l'air et Harry se sentit tout de suite apaisé. La chambre était très grande et Hermione avait disposé 2 matelas par terre en plus de son lit, un pour moi et un pour Ron se dit Harry. Elle lui demanda alors si il avait pris ses affaires etHarry se rappela les avoirs oubliers en bas. Il descendit aussitôt et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Mme Granger fouillant dans sa valise. Harry toussota et celle ci leva le regard vers lui. L'air méchante elle lui lacha alors :

« - Tu crois que je ne vois pas ce que tu essaye de faire ? Tu veux dépuceler ma fille, et sous mon propre toit en plus! Tes mensonges ne marchent pas avec moi gamin! On me la fait pas, je connais bien les hommes, les ados sont toujours les pires et crois moi je sais de quoi je parle! Tu peux me faire confiance je t'ais a l'œil! »

Elle partit aussitôt, sans laisser le temps à Harry de répondre qu'oi que ce soit et laissant par terre ses affaires qu'elle avait sortit de sa valise. Harry haussa les épaules, entrepris de remettre toutes ses affaires en place et remonta rejoindre Hermione.

« - Tu en a mis du temps, lui dit alors Hermione.

-Oui désolée, ma valise c'est ouverte quand j'ais monté l'escalier; lui répondit il, bien décidé à ne pas lui faire part des soupscons de sa mère.

-Ca ne te dérange pas de dormir par terre, enfin, sur un des matelas qui est par terre ?

-Hein ? Ah euh, non pas du tout pense tu, ce sera parfait.

-Daccord, bon et bien, personnelement je suis déjà très fatigué, je te propose que l'on se couche tout de suite, au moins on sera en forme pour acceuillir Ron.

-O.k, ca tombe bien, moi aussi je suis fatigué, quand est ce que Ron arrive ? il l'avait complètement oublié…

-En début d'après midi d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Il sait où tu habite ? lui demanda t'il sceptique.

-Non mais je lui ais fait un plan. »

Harry souris en imaginant Ron dans Londre avec un plan complètement perdu, et qui ne saurait sans doute pas comment parler aux moldus tout persuadé qu'il était d'avoir affaire a des hommes des cavernes.

Harry passa la nuit, ou du moins la plus grande partie a parler avec Hermione, de Ron, de la vie en générale et surtout de Voldemort. Puis, ils s'endormirent sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain Harry avait « la tête dans le cul » c'était le cas de le dire. Hermione avait elle aussi de belles cernes sous les yeux et Harry espéra que sa mère n'alla imaginé qu'ils avaient passées la nuit à faire autre chose que parler.

Ron arriva vers 13h00 et Harry lui en fut recconaissant car il commencait a trouver le temps long en compagnie de la mère d'Hermione, Hermione était partit avec son père faire des courses.

Lorsque Ron arriva il fut aussi bien sinon pire acceuillit qu'Harry par la mère de Ron. Tout d'abord Ron crut a une blague et partit d'un grand rire lorsque Mme Granger lui fit les mêmes conseils qu'a Harry. Harry lui aussi s'éforcait de garder son sérieux, la scène était beaucoup plus amusante d'un point de vue extérieur lorsque l'on était pas « l'accusé ». Inutile de décrir la réaction de la Mme Granger, elle crut qu'il se moquait de lui et le gifla ce qui fit taire aussitôt Ron et Harry par le même coup. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Hermione et son père pour arrivet dans la pièce les bras chargé de paquets.

Hermione regarda alternativement Harry,sa mère et Ron.

« - Salut Ron, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal a trouver la maison ? » finnit elle par demander.Ron, encore rouge ouvrit la bouche, regarda Mme Granger, la referma et finnit par se décider à parler.

« - Non, pas de mal du tout !


	5. Chapter 5

« - Salut Ron, tu n'as pas eu trop de mal a trouver la maison ? » finnit elle par

demander.Ron, encore rouge ouvrit la bouche, regarda Mme Granger, la referma et finnit par

se décider à parler.

« - Non, pas de mal du tout !

- Tant mieux, on peut monter papa ?

- Bien sur ma chérie, je m'occupe des courses allez y. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'arrétèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione.

« - Alors on commence ? demanda Hermione.

- On commence…quoi ? répondit Ron.

- Ba a apprendre des sortilèges pardi !

- O.k, dit Harry. »

Il alla chercher le sac où il avait rangé ses livres nouvellement acheté dans la librairie

et en sortit le livre que le professeur McGonnagall lui avit conseillée. En l'ouvrant il y

trouva un papier plié en quatre dans lequel on pouvait lire :

« Harry, j'espère que tu auras l'idée d'ouvrir ce livre à temps si oui, rendez vous à

l'entrée du Chemin De Traverse le 28 à 21h00. » Harry réfléchit, le 28 c'était le lendemain.

Il se hata de ranger le parchemin dans sa poche et alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione avec son

livre. Hermione le lui pris aussitôt des mains et commenca à le feuilleter.

« - Voici un sort interressant Harry lui dit elle au bout de à peine 1 minute. Ce livre a

l'air très tout simplement génial ! Ce sort sert à endormir ton adversaire mais apparement

c'est du très haut niveau, on ne l'étudies quand 7ème années. Tiens regarde . »

Harry prit le livre et regarda la page, on y voyait un homme endormit et un autre a coté qui

lui faisait les poches. Il réprimat un sourire et se tourna vers Ron. Celui ci était juste

au dessus de lui et lisait avec intérêt la formule et l'entrainement proposé .

« - Pas de problème pour moi, allons y, dit Harry.

-le sort c'est : « mirendortoi » lut alors Ron.

-Allez j'essaye…

-Il vaudrait peut être mieux commencer par le contre sort non ? On aurait l'air malin si on

arrivait pas à te réveiller, dit Hermione.

- Oui mais coment veut tu qu'on sache si le contre sort marche si on a personne a réveiller

? dit Ron.

- Je suis daccord avec Ron, Hermione et de toute façon s'empressa t'il d'ajouter en la

voyant ouvrir la bouche tu avec ta facilité d'apprentissage tu n'aura aucun mal à nous

réveiller ».

Harry sut que ce qu'il avait dit avait eu son petit effet, Hermione rougissait en effet déjà

de plaisir.

Ils disposèrent des coussins un peu partout dans la chambre d'Hermione et ce fut Ron qui

commenca sur Harry.

« - Mirendortoi ! » dit il en imitant le geste décrit dans le livre avec sa baguette

magique. Ce sort n'eut néenmoins pas le moindre effet puisque Harry resta debout sans avoir

la moindre envie de dormir.

Harry sortit donc sa baguette et exécuta le sort sur Ron sans aucun résultat non plus. Ils

se tournèrent vers Hermione qui l'essaya sur Ron mais qui n'eut pas plus de résultats.

Harry sourit, c'était la première fois qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à jeter un sort du premier

coup. Celle ci devait penser la même chose puisqu'une grimace se lisait sur son visage.

Harry reprit sa baguette se concentra de toute ses forces sur l'objectif qu'il voulait

atteindre, visa Ron et dit :

« - Mirendortoi ! » Aussitôt, sous le regard ébahit d'Hermione Ron tomba d'un coup sur l'un

des coussins qu'ils avaient disposées et se mit a ronfler bruyamment. Harry regarda

Hermione, elle était en train de faire un effort considérable pour que l'étonnement qui

envahissait son visage ne se laisse pas trop voir. Elle s'approcha de Ron et le secoua,

comme si elle s'attendait a le voir se levé rigolant de la bonne blague qu'il leur aurait

fait. Mais Ron ne se leva pas et continua à ronfler, indifférent aux secousses que lui

infligeait Hermione.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'apprendre le contresort Hermione. » Celle ci se

tourna vers lui et l'approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle ramassa le livre l'étudia pendant

quelques secondes, le tendit à Harry et pointa sa baguette sur Ron en disant :

« - Miréveilletoi! » Sous le regard amusé d'Harry elle s'apercut qu'une fois de plus son

sort n'avait pas marché. Harry tendit sa baguette et, se concentrant de toutes ses forces

récita la formule.

Ron se réveilla aussitôt sous le regard jaloux d'Hermione et les regarda avec un regard

interrogateur.

« - Tu as réussit Harry, c'est toi qui a réussit à m'endormir ? »

Mais celui ci, contrairement à Hermione ne cachait pas son contentement. A le voir, on

aurait put croire que c'était lui qui avait jeté le sort. De toute évidence, il était très

heureux que pour une fois, ce n'était pas Hermione qui avait réussit la première a jeter un

sort. Pour lui dorénavent tout était possible….

« - C'est aussi lui qui t'a réveillé, lui signala Hermione .

- Vraiment ? cette fois ci, c'était une véritable joie que Harry pouvait lire sur le visage

de son ami.

- Bon assez discuté, à mon tour, dit Hermione, elle pointa sa baguette sur Harry et récita :

Mirendortoi ! »

Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas plus de succé que les fois d'avant.

Ron saisit alors sa baguette et, la pointant sur Harry récita la formule à son tour.

Hermione et Harry pouvait voir la concentration se déformer son visage.

« - Mirendortoi! »

Harry tomba aussitôt et Ron poussa un cri de surprise.

« - Harry, oh Harry, ce n'est pas une blague ? J'ai réussit ? J'ai réussit ! » Et sous le

coup de l'émotion il se tourna vers Hermione et l'embrassa. Quand il se rendit compte de ce

qu'il était en train de faire il se dégagea rapidement et regarda Hermione avec incrédulité

« - Je . . . je. . . je suis désolé… c'est, l'émotion tu comprend ?

- Oui, bien sur… l'émotion…. »

Toute rouge elle se tourna vers Harry et récita :

« - Miréveilletoi! » Harry se réveilla aussitôt et compris aussitôt qu'il s'était passé

quelque chose. Hermione était toute rouge et Ron semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées

et regardais Hermione avec insistance, comme si il s'attendait à une réaction imprévisible

de sa part.

« - Tu as réussit Ron ; félicitation à toi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tu vas y

arriver toi aussi. » dit il, persuadé qu'elle avait simplement du passer sa jalousie sur Ron

pendant qu'il était endormit.

Hermione hocha la tête, pointa sa baguette sur Ron et l'endormit aussitôt. Parvenant enfin à

sourire, elle se tourna vers Harry pour vérifié qu'il avait bien vu sa réussite, et jeta le

contresort sur Ron qui se leva d'un bond.

« - Tu as réussit Hermione, félicitation! ».

Harry remarqua tout de même que Ron semblait prendre des précautions en parlant à Hermione

et qu'il parraissait extrèmement mal à l'aise.

Ils continuèrent à s'entrainer pendant une bonne heure à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce qu'ils

soient tous sûr de complètement maitriser le sort. Harry, qui n'était toujours pas

complètement sûr de bien comprendre ce qui c'était passé pendant qu'il était endormit décida

de parler avec Ron dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité. Ce qui arriva quelques minutes plus

tard lorsque Mme Granger appela Hermione pour que celle ci vienne l'aider à faire à manger.

Hermione déscendit aussitôt et sa mère n'eut pas besoin de la rappeller une deuxième fois.

Chapitre 3 La révélation :

« - Alors ? dit Harry en regardant Ron avec un air accusateur. »

Ron bredouilla des choses incompréhensibles et s'éforca de ne pas croisé le regard de Harry.

« - Ecoute Ron, ca fait longtemps qu'on se connaît et je sait qu'il s'est passé quelque

chose pendant que je dormais. » Ron continua d'éviter le regard de Harry.

« - Très bien, dit Harry en se levant, dans ce cas je vais aller demander à Hermione ce

qu'il c'est passé, et elle, elle me racontera tout j'en suis sûr… et devant sa mère en plus,

ajouta il.

- ne fais pas ça! dit Ron en se levant d'un bond à son tour.Tu comprend, je ne sais pas ce

qui ma prit. C'est arrivé comme ca sans prévenir. Si c'était Hermione que j'avais endormi

peut etre que c'est toi que j'aurais…

Ron observa Harry avant de déclarer :

Non, je dis des conneries. Evidemment que je ne t'aurais pas embrassé !

- Quoi ! Tu as embrassé Hermione? Sur la bouche? Avec … avec la langue ?

- Hola! Pas de précipitation, bien sûr que non je n'ais pas mis la langue c'était un pur

baiser d'amitié. » Harry s'écarta aussitôt :

« - Et ca te prend souvent ces accés d'amitié? Tu compte m'embrasser? Parce que je te

préviens tout de suite tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. Tu comprend, je les préfères avec

moins de moustache, moins grande et avec plus de poitrine. Je ne te vexe pas j'espère?

- Arrète 5 minutes tu veux? Puisque je te dis que c'était un accident.

- Un accident? Et ca t'arrive souvent des accidents de ce genre? Je comprend mieux la tête

d'Hermione…

- Ca suffit maintenant, je ne comprend pas ce qui ma pris… Je venais de réussir le sort

avant elle, j'étais tout excité, elle était là et… et voilà…

- Tinquiète, dit Harry avec un sourire. C'est juste que c'est tellement … innatendu… Je

t'aurais imaginé avec tout le monde mais avec elle…

- Tu sais parfois tu cherche quelqu'un pendant des années avant de te rendre compte que

cette personne est juste sous ton nez.

- Tu veus dire que tu es vraiment amoureux d'Hermione?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ais jamais été amoureux donc je ne peux pas savoir si c'est bien ca

tu comprend? Mais, maintenant que je l'ai embrassé, disons que je n'ais plus qu'une envie :

reccomencer!

- Et ba mon vieux on est pas sortit de l'auberge… Ah lalalala, je te recconnait bien là, il

y a des filles partout dans le monde et toi il faut que tu choisisse Hermione !

- Tu peux parler toi tu as choisit ma sœur! » lui retorque Ron.

« - C'est vrai, tu marque un points. Et puis moi, je préfère qu'Hermione sorte avec toi

qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, au moins toi je suis sûr que tu ne la fera jamais souffrir. N'est

ce pas? ajouta il avec un air faussement sévère.

- Bien sûr que non je ne ferais jamais souffrir Hermione. Pour qui tu me prends? Mais,

comment te dire? C'est étrange, avant je ne l'avais jamais vu que comme une amie, un peu

casse couille à l'occasion mais comme une amie avant tout. Mais maintenant je ne me vois pas

faire l'amour avec une autre fille qu'elle.Je m'imagine la…

- Stop ! Ca devient pornographique Ron, et Hermione est comme une sœur pour moi. Alors

arrète là, je ne te raconte pas mes fantasmes avec ta sœur, Ron devint rouge aussitôt, alors

ne me raconte pas les tiens avec Hermion…!

- …

- Et évite de les racontés à Hermione je ne suis pas sûr du tout qu'elle le prenne aussi

bien que moi.

- Ca va, ca va j'arrète de te parler de ça…

- Tout de même, tu es un phénomène Ron, tu l'embrasse une fois, et par « accident » en plus

et bing tu es fou amoureux. Heureusement que tu n'embrasse pas toutes les filles que tu

rencontre parce que sinon, mon vieux quel bordel ce serait.

Remarque au moins tu aurais vite ta réputation, dit il en sentant un fou rire arriver.

- Ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! Très spirituel, non vraiment. »


	6. Chapter 6

Avant tout merci à Grim ; Marilou Lupin ; L'éclat de la lune ; amazone et Diony pour leur messages, ils me font très plaisir et je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise. Voici la suite et n'hésitez pas à continuer à me laisser des review ça m'encourage à continuer !

Remarque au moins tu aurais vite ta réputation, dit il en sentant un fou rire arriver.

- Ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! ha ! Très spirituel, non vraiment. »

Ils furent alors interrompus par la voix criarde de Mme Granger :

« - A TABLE ! »

Ils descendirent le plus vite possible et s'assirent sous le regard protecteur de Mr Granger et celui, assassin de Mme Granger.

Le repas se fit en silence, ni Harry ni Ron n'osait prononcer la moindre parole de peur d'attirer l'attention de Mme Granger. Hermione, elle , sans doute encore sous le coup de l'émotion songea Harry, regardait son assiette comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu de plus interessant. Mme Granger, elle, semblait guetter la moindre petite erreur de Harry ou de Ron prête à leur sauter dessus à la moindre occasion et Mr Granger lui ; mangeait tranquillement sa soupe en regardant tout le monde tour a tour avec un sourire bienveillant, heureux de pouvoir profiter du moment de silence qui lui était accordé.

A la fin du repas ils montèrent tous les trois en silence, Harry s'empéchant de rire et en se demandant comment se passerais leur fin de soirée. A son grand étonnement Hermione ne cessait de rougir aux coups d'œil appuyé que lui lançait Ron mais finnit par annoncer, ce qui refroidit Ron quelque peu, qu'elle dormirait avec Harry sur le matelas qui était posé par terre, puisqu'il n'y avait que 2 lits et que Ron dormirait dans le sien.

Harry se dit qu'elle avait sans doute peur que Ron ne lui saute dessus pendant la nuit et vue ce que Ron lui avait raconté, Harry jugea la chose tout sauf impossible.

Il passa une assez mauvaise nuit, en effet entre les pieds gelés d'Hermione qu'elle s'acharnait à essayer de réchauffer en les frottant contre ceux d'Harry et les ronflements de Ron, il ne dormit pas beaucoup.

Le réveil fut encore plus difficile. Ainsi, Harry pendant la nuit c'était rapproché d'Hermione et celle ci c'était totalement laissé faire, collant sa tête contre le torse de celui ci. Au réveil, donc, Ron eut donc la désagréable surprise de les voirs tous deux totalement enlacé, Harry ayant une de ses mains posé sur le sein d'Hermione.

« - Réveillé vous ! » s'écria t'il. Hermione fut la première a se réveiller, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, ne sembla pas surprise de le voir sérré contre elle et elle referma les yeux sans prendre la peine de retirer la main d'Harry. Ron, vira alors du rouge au vert, de jalousie, et descendit pour remonter quelques minutes plus tard sous les cris de Mme Granger et se recouché en maugréant.

Harry fut réveiller par Hermione par un baiser sur la joue et s'apercu que Ron le fusillait littérallement du regard. Il regarda Hermione qui lui souriait, s'apercut alors que sa main était posé sur son sein et la retira aussitôt, il se leva d'un bond et regarda alternativement Ron et Hermione. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence :

« - J'ai passé une excellente nuit, pas toi Harry ? lui demanda elle.

- Euh, si oui ca pouvait allé. »

La matiné fut plus que pénible pour Harry, Ron ne cessait de lui jeter des regards noirs, Hermione lui lancait des sourires lourds de signification et Mme Granger le fusillait du regard dès qu'elle le croisait.

Harry, qui était bien décidé a parler à Ron, profita du moment où celle ci partit avec son père faire les magasins pour lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé, même si il n'avait encore pas la moindre idée de l'expliquation qu'il pourrait fournir.

« - Ecoute Ron, commenca t'il, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Ah oui? Explique alors, je serais assez curieux de savoir pourquoi je t'ai trouvé enlacé avec Hermione ce matin la main sur un de ses … enfin tu vois quoi !

- Ecoute pendant la nuit il est vrai que je bouge beaucoup et peut être qu'en dormant je me suis rapproché d'elle c'est tout. Enfin tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai fais exprès de mettre ma main sur son sein? Très franchement le plus géné ce matin c'était moi!

- Ah, ca c'est sûr, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait pendant la nuit mais une chose est sûre elle, elle n'était pas génée le moins du monde!

- Enfin Ron, est ce que tu te rend compte de ce que tu es en train de raconter? Tu es complètement parano mon vieux! Tu me vois vraiment pendant la nuit, m'approché d'Hermione et mettre ma main sur sa poitrine l'air de rien? Et puis on parle d'Hermione, tu la vois se laisser faire sans rien dire? Quand a savoir ce qu'on a fait pendant la nuit, tu le sais très bien puisque tu dormais a nos pied: on a dormit !

- Ouai, en tout cas moi ce matin quand je me suis réveiller et que j'ai réveillé Hermione elle n'avait pas l'air choqué par la position de ta main, elle n'y a dailleur pas touché et elle s'est rendormit aussi sec. »

Harry ne trouva rien a redire, il ne savait pas que Ron avait réveiller Hermione avant lui et qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Il était étrange qu'Hermione ait eu ce comportement. D'un autre côté, Harry connaissait trop Hermione pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui. Surtout vu la façon dont il l'avait vu rougir aux regard de Ron.

Et là, il compris. La réponse était évidente et c'était bien le genre de chose que les filles pouvaient faire. Elles avaient des façons de résoudre leurs problèmes si bizarre. Dailleur avec ce qui lui était arrivé avec Cho Chang, il aurait du comprendre bien plus tôt.

« - Ron, qu'est ce que tu as dit a Hermione après l'avoir embrasser?

- Quoi? Mais on s'en fou…

- Répond a ma question s'il te plais Ron !

- Eh bien… euh ; je crois que je lui ait dit que je n'avais pas fait exprès, que ce n'était pas intentionnelle de ma part ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Ne cherche plus, dit aussitôt Harry, elle a juste voulut te rendre jaloux, comme Cho quand elle s'est mise a me parler de ses ex petits amis. Et comme j'étais la seule personne qui était là. C'est par moi qu'elle a essayer et, entre nous, très bien réussit…

- Quoi? Tu veux dire qu'elle m'aime aussi?

- C'est possible oui, dit Harry évasivement parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de fausses joies a son meilleur ami.

- Tu en es sûr?

- Enfin Ron, hier, elle n'arrétais pas de rougir dès que tu la regardais! Mais je serais toi j'éviterais de lui faire une déclaration tout de suite.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit au gout de Mme Granger…

- Tu as raison, si elle venait à être au courant, je n'en sortirais pas vivant.

- Ca c'est clair, je ne donnerais pas non plus cher de ta peau…

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire alors?

- Comment ca qu'est ce que tu vas faire? Tu ne vas rien faire, tu vas te comporter normalement et tout va bien se passer, tu crois que tu y arrivera? lui demanda t'il faussement inquiet.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule tu veus, jai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

- Je comprend pas pourquoi tu te prend la tête comme ça, et dabord ta pas d'autres problèmes.

- Ca tu n'en sais rien, lui répondit Ron qui commencait a virer au rouge cramoisit. »

Harry sourit, ils étaient en train de se comportés comme des gamins.

« - On arrète? proposa Harry .

- Oui, répondit Ron en souriant à son tour.

- Hermione va bientôt rentrer de toute façon alors fais comme si le fait qu'elle me drague… Harry s'arréta quelques secondes, il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour, surtout en parlant d'Hermione…. Donc, fais comme si ca ne te génait pas le moins du monde, et si, comme je le pense elle essaye de te rendre jaloux, tu t'en rendra vite compte par ses réactions, dailleur, je suis sûr qu'elle réagirait tout a fait autrement si je commencait a répondre présent à ses avances ajouta il.

Ron le regarda, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage :

« - Mais oui ! C'est ça la solution !

- Non, non, non, non, non, non Ron, ne compte pas sûr moi! répondit Harry qui avait peur de comprendre où Ron voulait en venir.

- S'il te plais. Je t'en prie, je veus être sûr qu'elle m'aime, et puis si tu as raison tu n'aura pas a faire grand chose ; elle arrètera avant toi. S'il te plais!

- C'est hors de question Ron, n'insiste pas, Quand je dis non, c'est non ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard…

« - Ca va, ca va Ron, je n'ais pas besoin que tu m'embrasse, tu me revaudra ça crois moi!

- Daccord! Et plutôt 2 fois qu'une, oh Harry, merci, toi tu es un… un vrai ami!

- C'est bon arrète! Ca commence a devenir génant. Je te préviens que je n'irais pas plus loin que le baiser compris?

- Compris! Oh Harry si tu savait le plaisir que tu me fais.

Lorsqu'Hermione rentra Ron joua parfaitement bien son rôle, il la regarda à peine et fit un clin d'œil a Harry, celui ci pensa qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance qu' Hermione ne s'en apercoive pas vu sa façon de les faires.

Harry, que la situation génait énormément, faisait de son mieux pour répondre aux sourires d'Hermione en ayant l'air le plus naturel possible. Ron, lui, s'éfforcait de ne pas sourire en les voyant eux même se sourires (je sais c'est compliqué mais bon, lol…).

Comme s'en doutait Harry, il ne fut pas facil pour lui de leur expliquer où il devait aller a 21h00 du soir (il avait rendez vous avec le professeur Mc Gonnagall).

Il inventa donc qu'il avait oublié un livre chez les Dursley et qu'il devait aller le réccupérer car il en aurait besoin le lendemain. Heureusement pour lui, ni Hermione, ni Ron ne firent trop d'histoires et il put partir sans trop de difficultés.

« - Bonsoir Harry, lui dit le professeur Mc Gonnagall.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Comme tu t'en doute sûrement, dit elle tendit qu'ils marchaient tous les deux dans la rue, il n'y a pas de formule pour devenir un animagus, cela demande seulement beaucoup de concentration.

- Bien professeur.

- Quand va tu donc cesser de me vouvoyer Harry ? J'ai l'air si vieille que ça?» Harry ne put s'empécher de rougir ;

« - Bien sûr que non professeur, excusez moi c'est juste que l'habitude et difficile a perdre après vous avoir eu 6 ans comme professeur.

- Bien sûr, je peus le comprendre Harry, maintenant écoute moi bien, moi je ne peux que te donner les bases, après c'est a toi de t'entrainer daccord?

- Oui.

- Bon alors pour arriver a te transformer il faut que tu vide totalement ton esprit, ce qui peut paraître facile mais tu verras il n'en est rien. Ensuite, pense très fort a un point.

- Un point? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

- Oui Harry, un point , répondit le professeur impatienté. Tu verra, tu te transformera, mais pas avant de t'être beaucoup entrainer, Dumbledore lui même a du s'entrainer plusieurs fois avant d'y arriver alors ne t'attend pas a des résultats des le premier essais daccord?

- Daccord répondit Harry.

- Essaie alors, concentre toi bien…. »

Le professeur Mc Gonnagall se tue, lui laissant le temps de se concentrer. Harry tanta de faire le vide dans son esprit mais il s'était passé tant de choses dans la journée qu'il n'y parvenais pas si bien qu'il n'essaya même pas de penser a un point.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le professeur qui le regardais l'air sévère :

« - Et bien ca y est? Tu t'arrètes déjà? Tu ne persévère pas beaucoup, je m'attendais a plus d'application de ta part!

- Désolé, je n'arrive pas a faire le vide dans mon esprit, trop de choses trotent dans ma tête en ce moment…

- Comme quoi? demanda Mc Gonnagall inquiète. »

Harry sourit, il se voyait mal raconter a Mc Gonnagall ses problèmes avec Ron et Hermione.

« - Des problèmes d'adolescents, répondit il.

- Je vois, dans ce cas je suppose que je ne peux pas t'aider, dit elle en souriant a son tour.

- Pas vraiment, mais j'essayerais dès que je serais retournez chez Hermione professeur.

- Très bien, je te fais confiance Harry, tu devrait dailleur y aller sinon ils vont s'inquiéter! »

Harry hocha la tête et, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au professeur il retourna chez Hermione, s'inquietant de ce qui avait pu se passer pendant son abscence.


	7. Chapter 7

Marilou Lupin, merci pour ta rewiew, c'est vrai que je me suis bien marrer avec cette phrase, et que je parlais par expérience…. lol

Harry hocha la tête et, après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au professeur il retourna chez Hermione, s'inquietant de ce qui avait pu se passer pendant son abscence.

Chapitre 7, ah l'amour !

C'est donc plein d'appréhention qu'il rentra dans la maison, faisant le moins de bruits possible pour ne pas réveiller la mère d'Hermione.

Il monta les marches menant a la chambre d'Hermione et rencontra celle ci en chemise de nuit qui sortait de la salle de bain.

« - Oh, salut Harry, tu as récupéré ton livre lui demanda t'elle.

- Hein? Heu oui, je l'ais; Ron dort déjà?

- Non, répondit elle avec lassitude. »

Il rentra dans la chambre et pu constater aux regards que lui lancait Ron qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé et qu'il comptait sur lui pour faire des avances a Hermione.

« - On se couche Harry? dit elle en ignorant totalement Ron.

- heu… oui, répondit celui ci en s'éfforcant de ne pas regarder Ron.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, bonne nuit Harry et essayer de ne pas faire de bétises! » leur dit Ron ce qui eu pour effet immédiat de faire rougir Harry et Hermione.

Ron, lui, affichait un grand sourire et s'éforcait de garder son sérieux.

« - Bonne nuit Ron! répondirent d'une même voix Hermione et Harry. »

Ron s'endormit assez rapidement et quelques minutes plus tard Harry et Hermione eurent le privilèges d'entendre ses doux et beaux ronflements. Tandis ce que Harry s'efforcait de faire comme si il ne s'était pas apercut que Hermione s'était sensiblement rapproché de lui, Hermione elle se demandait comment elle allait bien pouvoir faire des avances à Harry voir même l'embrasser tout en faisant en sorte que Ron s'en apercoive.

A dire vrai, cela ne la génait pas beaucoup d'embrasser Harry, elle espérait juste qu'il ne se fasse pas trop d'illusion et qu'elle ne le blèsserait pas trop lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait que c'était Ron qu'elle aimait.

Elle eut alors « L'IDEE »!

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers les toilettes et sortit de son sac un rouge a lèvre, qu'elle n'avait par ailleure jamais utilisée : ce n'était pas du tout son style, et entrepris de s'en tartiner ( il n'y a pas d'autre mot) les lèvres. Cela fait, elle retournat dans le lit et demanda tout bas a Harry :

« - Ca ne te dérange pas si je ne dors qu'en culotte? J'ai très chaud. »

Harry rougit instantanément et remercia le ciel de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre et qui cachait sa gène a Hermione.

« - Pas du tout, réussit il a balbutié, tu fais comme tu veus.

- merci dit ausitôt Hermione qui retira son haut et son bas de pijama. »

Harry s'efforca de ne pas la regarder, c'était un homme après tout et il regréttait déjà d'avoir dit a Ron qu'il accepterait de l'embrasser, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : lui dire d'arréter cette comédie et d'avouer son amour a Ron . Mais il savait que Ron préfèrait être sur et qu'il le tuerait si il apprenait qu'il avait changé les plans sans lui demander son avis. Il essaya donc de trouver le sommeil mais cela lui fut impossible puisque quelques minutes plus tard Hermione se serra a lui et lui souffla au bord de l'oreille :

« - Est ce que tu me trouve jolie? physiquement ajouta elle.

- Bien sur Hermione pourquoi tu es complexé? dit il en espérant qu'elle changerai de sujet. »

Hermione lui prit alors le visage et l'embrassa. Harry se laissa faire mais ne fit rien qui puisse lui laissé penser qu'il voulait aller plus loin.

Néenmoins lorsqu'elle commenca a soulever son teeshirt et a l'embrasser sur le torse il s'écarta d'elle et lui dit :

« - Ecoute Hermione, tu es très attirante seuleument je te considère comme une sœur et je trouve ça totalement ridicule que tu en arrive là juste pour rendre Ron jaloux.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte? Si j'ai envie de t'embrasser je t'embrasse et Ron n'a rien a voir la dedans!

- Arrète Hermione je t'en pris. Tu as quel age? D'habitude c'est toi la plus mature de nous trois. Qu'estce que tu aurais fait si j'avais accepté de coucher avec toi tu l'aurais fait? non. Pourquoi? Parce que tu aime Ron!

- …

- Il t'aime aussi Hermione mais tu le connais il est beaucoup trop timide. Il n'osera jamais venir te le dire, il a trop peur de se prendre un rateau!

- Oh Harry que dois tu pensé de moi? Je suis désolée de t'avoir entrainer la dedans. Ecoute, tu devrais aller te démaquiller.

- Hein ? Mais je ne me suis pas maquillé? Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore?

- Et bien, dit Hermione qui commencait a rougir de honte, je me suis mis du rouge a lèvres pour que Ron voit que l'on s'était embrasser… »

Harry haussa les épaules ; se leva en direction de la salle de bain et Hermione ne put entendre que « non mais vraiment ».

Lorsqu'il revint il s'apercut que Hermione avait toujours sa poitrine nus et le lui signala. Hermione rerougit aussitôt et se hata de se rhabillé. Ce fut donc apaiser que Harry put se recoucher et se rendormir.

Le lendemain Ron fut réveiller par un baiser d'Hermione sous le regard attendrit de Harry. Ron réagit plutot bien contrairement aux peurs d'Hermione et lui rendit son baiser fougueusement.

" -Et ben on peut dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt, lacha Harry dans un soupir." Hermione se décolla de Ron et sourit a Harry.

" - Merci Harry, dit elle.

- De quoi? demanda Ron aussitôt.

- De m'avoir ouvert les yeux, répondit Hermione a l'intention des 2 garcons. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ron et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Bon et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser, vous avez sûrement pleins de choses a vous dire... ou a faire, ajouta il avec un sourire malicieux."

Ron et Hermione ne se donnèrent même pas la peine de lui répondre

Il quitta la pièce et descendit dans la cuisine. Malheureusement pour lui Mme Granger était déjà réveiller et préparait le petit déjeuner.

« - Je peus vous aider Mme Granger? »

Celle ci se tourna vers lui d'un air féroce et le regarda, pensant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« - Ah, tu veus m'aider ? Harry hocha la tête se demandant, ce qui l'attendait. Et bien tu tombe bien, il y a la vaisselle d'hier a faire!

Harry jeta un coup d'œil a l'évier et, le voyant débordant de vaisselles sales, se dit qu'il y avait sûrement plus que la vaisselle de la veille mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

De temps en temps, Mme Granger lachait un :

« - Relave cette assiette, elle n'est pas encore propre! » ou bien :

« - Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces façons de faire la vaisselle? On a jamais vu ca!Et bien on voit que tu as été élever dans une famille qui ne te demandait rien et qui faisait tout pour moi…. Si tu avait été mon fils…. »

Harry ne répondait rien et la laissait s'exiter toute seule espérant que Ron, Hermione ou encore Mr Granger viendrait le sortir de là.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Granger rentrait dans la pièce.

« - Et bien Harry, commenca t'il, pourquoi fait tu la vaisselle, tu es un invité ici ce n'est pas a toi de faire ces choses là! »

Harry eut a peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre que Mme Granger le faisait a sa place :

« - Il a insisté pour la faire Edward, et de toute façon ce qui se passe dans la cuisine ne te regarde pas!

- Si tu le dis, répondit Mr Granger, Edward de son prénom, dans ce cas je vais me contenter de me servir un café et je m 'éclipserais aussitôt.

- C'est ca! A tout a l'heure! »

Mr Granger sortit de la pièce sous le regard déséspéré de Harry qui dut finnir de faire la vaisselle.

Pendant qu'il la faisait il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu amener Mr et Mme Granger à se marier. Harry trouvait en effet qu'ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre, et il finnit par se dire que le pauvre Mr Granger avait du être obligé de se marier avec elle.

Lorsqu'il eut ENFIN finnit de faire la vaisselle il s 'empressa de sortir de la cuisine avant que Mme Garnger ne trouve une autre tache a lui faire faire.

Il remonta dans la chambre d'Hermione, s'efforcant de ne pas regarder les 2 tourteraux qui était l'un sur l'autre et ne se lachait plus. Il alla prendre des habits propres et sortit de la pièce pour se dirigé vers la salle de bain. Après qu'il eut pris soin de fermer la pièce, il ne voulait pas être déranger, encore moins par Mme Granger, il se déshabilla et rentra dans la douche. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et c'est totalement détendu qu'il en sortit.

Il descendit dans la salle a manger et fut heureux de découvrir que Mr Granger était encore là, lisant un journal de moldus appellé « le monde ». Celui ci l'acceuillit avec un grand sourire et lui fit aussitôt de la place. Harry s'installa se servit une tasse de café et demanda a Mr Granger qu'elles étaient les nouvelles.

« - Oh, répondit Mr Granger, apparament nous allons peut être changer de ministre.

- Pourquoi cela? répondit aussitôt Harry.

- Et bien pour faire cours, après la vague de meutres que nous avons eu, la population a décidé qu'il était temps de prendre les choses en main et du coup de changer de ministre. »

Harry ne répondit rien, il était évident que maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, le ministère de la magie aurait beaucoup de mal a ne pas entrainer les moldus dans la guerre.

« - Tu te sens bien ici? lui demanda alors Mr Granger, changeant totalement de sujet.

- Très bien, vous avez une très jolie maison!

- C'est gentil a toi de dire cela Harry. Je suis tellement content de t'accueillir sous mon toit.

Hermione nous a tellement parlé de toi. Je me rappelle encore la première lettre qu'elle nous a envoyé « J'ai rencontré Harry Potter ! Le célèbre Harry Potter, il est très gentil et n'a pas prit du tout la grosse tête! »

Quand elle rentrait elle ne parlait que de toi. Evidemment ca ne s'est pas arrangé pendant sa deuxième année! La pauvre petite était folle de toi. »

Harry, qui ne savait pas trop comment le prendre se contenta de répondre :

« - Nous étions très bon amis, c'est vrai.

Bon amis? Enfin Harry, elle était folle amoureuse de toi. Ne fait pas celui qui ne l'avait pas remarqué! Hermione a raison, tu es si modeste. »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer le plancher. A cet instant Hermione et Ron entrèrent.

« - Bonjour Papa!

- Bonjour Mr Granger! dirent ils aussitôt.

- Bonjour a tous les deux, vous avez bien dormit?

- Très bien Mr Granger, répondit aussitôt Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Tu n'es pas en train d'ennuyer Harry au moins? lui demanda Hermione sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Pas du tout allons, pour qui me fait tu passer? J'étais en train de lui raconter comment tu étais tombé folle amoureuse de lui pendant ta deuxième année. »

Un silence se fit alors dans la pièce, Ron regardait alternativement Hermione et Harry. Harry continuait de fixer le plancher et Hermione elle regardait Harry, guettant la moindre réaction de sa part.

Harry ne répondit rien et remonta dans la chambre d'Hermione suivit de près par celle ci et Ron.

Lorsqu'il furent dans la pièce Ron ouvrit le premier la bouche :

« - Alors ? dit il a l'adresse d'Hermione.

- Alors oui, j'étais amoureuse de Harry. Et après? C'était il y a si longtemps Ron! Maintenant c'est toi que j'aime et il me semble que je te l'ai prouvé non? »

A la grande surprise de Harry, qui avait l'habitude de voir son ami s'énervé pour la moindre petite broutille, celui ci prit le temps de bien peser les paroles d'Hermione et finnit par affiché un grand sourire.

« - Tu as raison ; dit il avant de l'embrasser, le passé c'est le passé! »

Une chouette rentra aussitôt par la fenetre et vint se poser devant Ron. Celui ci se hata de décrocher le message se demandant ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

« - C'est ma mère, dit Ron, elle nous rappelle que le mariage de Fleur et de Bill aura lieu dans une semaine. Elle te remercie aussi pour Kreattur Harry. » Après quelques instant de silenceHermione demanda :

« - Pourquoi te remecie t' elle pour Kreattur Harry?

- Je l'ais envoyer travaillé chez elle après en avoir parlé a Ron.

Il m'avait un jour dit que sa mère révait d'avoir un elfe de maison alors en attendant… »

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Apparament l'expliquation lui suffisait.

« - Au fait, dit Ron, vous avez déjà choisit les robes que vous mettrez au mariage?

- Je pensais en acheter une rouge, dit Hermione.

- Moi je pensais mettre la verte que j'avais au bal il y a 2 ans.

- Enfin Harry, dit aussitôt Hermione, il est évident qu'elle ne t'ira plus, tu as grandit, et heureusement depuis 2 ans. Tu auras l'air totalement ridicule.… Non, je crois que le mieux pour vous deux c'est qu'on aille sur le Chemin De Traverse aujourd'hui et que je vous trouve des robes ! dit elle d'un ton catégorique.

- Tu veus sûrement dire : que l'on se trouve des robes , la corrigea Ron au moment où Harry s'apprétait à faire la même chose.

- Vous? Vous trouver des robes tout seuls? Laissez moi rire, enfin Ron vous n'avez aucun gout! Je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est mon rôle de petite amie et d'amie de ne pas vous laisser vous ridiculiser! »

Harry regarda Ron, qui hocha les épaules avant de dire a son intention :

« - Il fallait si attendre Harry. Moi je suis d'avis de la laisser faire, du moment qu'elle ne nous choisit pas des robes roses!

- Enfin Ron, jamais il ne viendrait une telle idée! Le rose ne t'irais pas du tout… en revanche le jaune… dit elle en réfléchissant. »

Harry sourit .

« - Non Hermione non! Je t'arrète tout de suite je n'y vais pas pour que Fred et George se fichent de moi toute la soirée. Déjà qu'il est évident qu'ils essayeront, il ne vaut mieux pas leurs donner matière a rigoler. Je vois d'ici le surnom que j'aurais « le canari ».

Donc, non! Je ne veus pas une robe de fille, j'en veus une pas trop voyante et masculine…. Ce n'est quand même pas trop demandé? ajouta il en regardant Harry pour qu'il l'aide. »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de venir a son secour.

En effet Hermione ouvrait déjà la bouche :

« - Ron, mon ptit Ron adoré, bien sûr que non je ne veus pas te ridiculiser, lui dit elle comme une mère parle a son enfant. Tu sais bien que je ne veus que ton bonheur… »

Elle l'embrassa et se tourna vers Harry.

« - Je pense qu'une robe verte t'irait très bien. Tu étais très beau au bal de fin d'anné, mais on regardera quand même si on trouve mieux., ajouta elle.

- Daccord, répondit Harry, heureux d'échapper à la robe rose. »

Après quelques minutes, elle les regarda et demanda :

« - Et bien qu'est ce que vous attendez? Dépéchez vous, vas te préparer Ron et toi Harry… »

Ne trouvant rien a dire à Harry elle se retournat vers Ron et lui répéta :

« aller! aller! Tu attend qu'il neige ou quoi? »

Ron ne se le fit pas redire et monta dans la chambre d'Hermione.

20 minutes plus tard, il était en bas, fin prêt.

« - Ron, tu es pire qu'une fille… Tu ne te maquille pas? Ron secoua la tête de gauche a droite, alors pourquoi met tu autant de temps a te préparer? »


	8. Chapter 8

Voila la suite, je compte sur vous pour me faire part de vos impressions………..

« - Ron, tu es pire qu'une fille… Tu ne te maquille pas? Ron secoua la tête de gauche a droite, alors pourquoi met tu autant de temps a te préparer? »

Ron l'embrassa et se contenta de lui répondre :

« - Tu sais que c'est un véritable plaisir de vivre a tes côtés chaque jour ? Tu es tellement gentille de me faire profiter de tes remarques avec tant d'amour, de compréhension….

- Si je fais ca, le coupa Hermione, c'est parce que je sais combien tu aimes être dominé.

- Tu parle! la coupa Ron. »

Hermione l'embrassa et sortit de la maison suivit par Ron et Harry.

« - Attendez, cria alors Harry! »

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers lui interrogatteur :

« - Que se passe t'il? demanda Ron.

- Il faut que je prévienne le professeur Mc Gonnagall.

- Harry répondit Ron, ce n'est pas la peine, on est assez grand…

- Harry a parfaitement raison, le coupa Hermione! J'aurais du y penser toute seule, et toi aussi Ron. »

Harry remonta dans la chambre d'Hermione, écrivit un court mot a Mc Gonnagall pour lui expliquer où ils comptaient allées.

Ils durent attendre 1 heure le retour de Hedwidge portant la réponse de Mc Gonnagall.

« Attendez moi devant chez Hermione, je viens vous chercher. »

30 minutes plus tard ils étaient au Chemin De Traverse.

Hermione avait transplaner de son côté et Mc Gonnagall avait elle aussi transplaner avec Harry et Ron.

« - Je crois que je peux vous laisser, leur dit alors le professeur avec bienveillance.

- Merci pour tout professeur, lui dit Hermione.

- Tu n'a pas a me remerciée Hermione, je n'ai rien fait qui en vaille la peine.

- Bien sûr que si, s'empressa de la contredire Hermione, sans vous nous aurions été obligé de prendre les transports publics et nous ne serions pas arrivés avant 2 bonnes heures. Donc merci!

- Et bien de rien, lui dit Mc Gonnagall en souriant.

Prévenez moi lorsque vous partirez, je vous attend au bar d'en face. »

Harry, Hermione et Ron se tournèrent vers le bar en question.

On aurait dit qu'il avait été peint avec de l'or et l'on pouvait y voir de l'extérieur des dizaines d'elfes de maison s'agiter dans tous les sens. Hermione fit la grimace, et Ron la regardait, se demandant qu'elle serait sa réaction.

Malheureusement pour lui, qui s'attendait a du grand spectacle, elle détourna son regard et répondit au professeur Mc Gonnagall :

« - Bien professeur, à tout a l'heure. »

Puis, elle s'élanca dans l'allée et entra dans une boutique, que Harry n'avait encore jamais remarqué, et qui apparament vendait des robes.

Ils entrèrent et Ron fut abasourdit par la quantité et la diversité des robes de sorciers qui se trouvaient devant ses yeux.

Elles avaient toutes des couleurs différentes et semblait avoir été créer pour une personne en particulier.

Il finnit pas se dire que ces merveilles devaient coûter très cher et que son portefeuille n'y survivrait pas.

Une femme se précipita aussitôt sur eux et leur demanda si elle pouvait les aider dans leur recherche.

A la surprise de Harry et de Ron, Hermione lui répondit que son aide serait la bienvenu et qu'elle cherchait des robes pour les 2 jeunes hommes qui se tenaient derrière elle, ces robes seraient portées a l'occasion d'un mariage.

Hermione n'avait en effet pas l'habitude de demander, ou d'accepter l'aide des gens.

La femme dévisagea Harry pendant quelques secondes, ne sembla pas le recconaitre, ce dont Harry fut surpris mais content, et lui dit ensuite :

« - Je crois qu'une robe verte vous irait a ravir mon garcon.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui disais, s'empressa de dire Hermione. »

La femme la regarda, sourit et se tournat vers Ron.

Après l'avoir détaillé pendant plusieurs minutes elle annonca :

« - Ton cas est un peu plus compliqué…

Si tu avais été une fille je n'aurais pas eu d'hésitation mais comme tu es un garcon… Et avec les cheuveux roux en plus… Je pense que celle ci pourrait t'aller. »

Elle venait de sortir d'un paquet une robe de sorcier bleu nuit avec des motifs roses.

Ron la regarda avec horreur et finnit par dire :

« - Ce… vous êtes sûr que c'est une robe de garcon? »

La femme le dévisagea et lui répondit séchement :

« - Seriez vous en train de mettre en doute ma capacité a choisir des robes jeune homme? Ron ouvrit la bouche mais elle ne le laissa pas parlé et continua : parce qu'alors il me faut vous prévenir que vous êtes le premier à oser le faire!

Ron jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Hermione et, voyant qu'elle le fusillait du regard, décida d'abandonner la partie.

Harry eut droit, tout comme Ron, à de superbes gants en peau de dragon assortit à la robe qu'ils avaient achetés, et qui étaient au gouts de tous les deux un peu trop féminin pour des gants d'hommes.

C'est donc accompagné d'une personne à moitié contente et d'une autre totalement dégouté, que Hermione eut le plaisir de sortir.

« - Alors, maintenant que vous êtes tout deux satisfait, commenca Hermione et provoquant ainsi une grimace de Ron, nous n'avons plus qu'a rentrer pour apprendre de nouveaux sorts et boire un bon chocolat chaud! » dit Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

Puis, en voyant la tête de Ron elle ajouta :

« - Ou un café bien chaud bien sûr! »

Ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet car elle n'arracha qu'un pâle sourire à Ron.

C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nos joyeux compagnons rentrèrent chez la douce et belle Mme Granger.

Ils montèrent directement et Hermione eut une une fois de plus une dispute avec Ron.

Ce fut Hermione qui la commenca en remarquant à Ron :

« - C'est très agréable de faire les boutiques avec toi tu sais!

- Oui je sais, que veus tu? C'est un don du ciel! ironisa t'il.

- Tu te trouve drôle je suppose mais sache que c'était un véritable suplice pour moi de te voir tirer une gueule d'entèrrement toute la journée et sans raison par dessus le marché!

- Bon et ba, je vais vous laisser! » les coupa alors Harry, qui ne sortit pas de la pièce mais qui se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit un peu plus loin les regardant avec intérêt.

Il avait en effet bien l'intention de voir qui, maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple, portait la culotte.

« - Et après? Est ce que tu as vu la robe que j'ai pour le mariage! lui demanda Ron.

- Mais enfin mais de quoi te plaint tu? Elle est superbe et tu as fait une excellente affaire! Elle ta donné les gants en prime comme cadeau de bienvenu, lui rappela t'elle.

- Parlons en de ces gants! Enfin Hermione, ils sont comme la robe, ce sont des gants de filles!

- Mais tu raconte n'importe quoi! Tu es complètement parano Ron!

Pourquoi diable t'aurais t'elle donné une robe de fille? Tu crois vraiment que c'est dans son intérêt de vendre des robes de filles aux garcons ? Si vraiment elle faisait ça, elle perdrait toute sa clientelle! Réagit Ron!

- …

- Et au départ je te rappelle qu'on ne parlais pas de ça!

Au départ je te signalais l'attitude détestable que tu as eu au retour avec Harry et moi ! Oui parfaitement, ajouta elle, tu as aussi beaucoup décu Harry j'en suis sûr! N'est ce pas Harry? » demanda t'elle tandis ce que Ron et elle se tournés vers lui.

Harry se sentit rougir. Celle là il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

En tout cas il était au moins sûr d'une chose : c'était bien Hermione, comme il le pensait, qui portait la culotte dans leur couple. Elle avait en effet trouvait Harry, beaucoup plus de répartie que Ron.

« - Et bien, je… commenca t'il.

- Merde! pesta Hermione ce qui fit sursauter Ron et Harry.

On a oublié de prévenir Mc Gonnagall qu'on partait! »

Sauvé par le gong se dit Harry, et, profitant de l'occasion il s'écria :

« - Je vais chercher Hedwidge! »

Hermione et Ron approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et s'écartèrent pour le laisser sortir.

Harry monta au grenier, Mme Granger avait « aimablement » refusé que la chouette reste dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Il fit sortir Hedwidge de sa cage qui protesta en lui picorant les doigts, elle était en train de dormir.

Lorsqu'il redescendit dans la chambre d'Hermione celle ci lui tendit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit leurs excuses à Harry, Ron et elle.

« - A propos, commenca t'elle une fois qu'ils eurent envoyé Hedwidge, ca vous dirait de repartir demain chez Ron?

- Avec plaisir, dirent Harry et Ron en même temps. »

Ils souriaient tous les deux à l'idée de quitter Mme Granger.

Harry pensa que Hermione avait du le comprendre mais celle ci fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle se redispute avec Ron.

« - En attendant, repris Hermione, vous n'avez qu'a essayer votre robe pendant que j'essayerais la mienne.

- Tu as acheter une robe? Mais quand? On ne tas même pas vu l'emporter? demanda Ron. »

Harry lui non plus ne comprenait pas et regardait Hermione avec incompréhension.

« - Ron la magie tu connais? Je lui ait demandé d'envoyer le paquet directement chez moi, la robe je l'ais choisit pendant que vous étiez en train d'essayer les votres pour voir si elles étaient à votre taille.

- Mais tu aurais pu nous prévenir! lui fit remarquer Ron, ca nous aurait éviter à Harry et à moi de nous promener avec nos paquet.

- Enfin Ron, tu ne vas quand même pas t'énervé pour si peu.

Dis toi que tu auras à ton bras la plus jolie fille du mariage.

- Après la marié bien sûr, dit Ron qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

- Même pas. Je serais beaucoup plus belle qu'elle je te le promet. Et si je ne le suis pas, ca me prouvera que tu ne m'aime pas vraiment! dit elle avec amertume.

- Hein?

- Oui, si tu m'aime vraiment tu trouvera que je suis la plus belle femme du monde. Donc fais attention à ce que tu vas dire.

- Mais bien sûr que tu es la plus belle femme du monde. Tu me connais je n'aurais jamais choisit la plus moche… ajouta il.

- Bon, on va essayer les robes? demanda Harry qui commencait à s'ennuyer.

- Tu as raison, lui dit Hermione, n'oublions pas le plus important! »

Harry alla se changer dans la salle de bain tandis ce que Ron et Hermione se changeait dans la chambre.

Lorsque Harry eut finnit ( il avait pris bien soin de ne pas mettre ses gants ) il retourna à la porte et frappa pour s'assurer que ses amis avaient finni eux aussi.

« - Entre, lui répondit Hermione. »

Harry entra donc et fut époustoufler par la beauté d'Hermione, la robe lui allait comme un gant et le rouge faisait ressortir sa peau blanche.

La robe mettait très joliement en valeur ses formes.

Sa robe formait un V au niveau de la poitrine qui descendait jusqu'en dessous du nombril et elle avait attaché une chaine en or qui passait au dessus de ce même nombril.

La robe n'allait pas plus bas que les genous ce qui rendait très bien, se dit Harry vu la beauté des jambes de son amie.

Ron ne semblait pas trop y faire attention et était en train d'enfiller sa propre robe .

Harry manqua d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il le vit avec.

Il ressemblait beaucoup, malheureusement pour lui à un travesti.

Hermione semblait l'avoir remarqué aussi car elle lanca à Harry un sourire complice.

Après s'être longuement admiré les uns les autres sous toutes les coutures, Harry les laissa seuls .

Ce qui ne les dérangeais pas beaucoup puisqu'ils étaient trop occupé à s'engueler à propos des gants de Ron.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour ta rewiew marilou Lupin ! Voici la suite que je te dédicace !

Après s'être longuement admiré les uns les autres sous toutes les coutures, Harry les laissa seuls .

Ce qui ne les dérangeais pas beaucoup puisqu'ils étaient trop occupé à s'engueler à propos des gants de Ron.

Harry alla alors s'installer dans la bibliothèque et, suivant les conseils de Mc Gonnagall, s'efforca de faire le vide dans son esprit…

Une fois qui l'eut l'impression d'y être arrivé, ce qui mis déjà pas mal de temps, il pensa

le plus fort possible à un point.

Au bout de 10 longues minutes il s'arréta et put constater qu'il était toujours lui même.

Pas décourager pour un sou, il reccomenca l'opération. Il la refit au moins 10 fois

puisqu'au bout de peu de temps il put voir le soleil s'éloigné, laissant la nuit prendre sa place.

Lorsqu'il reccomenca pour la ènième fois et qu'il rouvrit les yeux, prêt à s'apercevoir qu'il avait encore raté l'opération il s'apercut qu'il s'était métamorphosé. Il pouvait toujours parlé mais avait l'impression que la pièce s'était grandit d'au moins 10 fois.

Ce demandant en quoi il avait bien put se métamorphoser il s'approcha d'une glace qui ornait la porte et put apercevoir un magnifique aigle qui le regardait de ses yeux d'ambres.

Harry leva le pied, enfin la patte et s'apercut que c'était bien lui dans ce corps d'aigle.

Il entendit alors des pas s'approcher de la bibliothèque.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur l'humain qu'il voulait redevenir et, à son grand soulagement, il redevint le Harry que nous connaissons bien.

La porte s'ouvrit alors à la volée et Mme Granger entra :

« - Tu ne ma pas entendu?

Ca fait une demi heure que je m'égosille à t'appeler! Le diner est prêt ! »

Harry la suivit après s'être excusé, ce qui n'arrangea rien bien au contraire, et il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle à manger.

Hermione et Ron le regardait avec curiosité et Harry leur dit qu'il était en train de lire un livre dans la bibliothèque et qu'il avait été tellement pris par l'histoire qu'il en avait oublié l'heure.

Le repas se passa bien puisque Mr Granger raconta comment lui aussi avait déjà été tellement prit dans un livre qu'il en avait oublié le temps qui passait. Il raconta ainsi quelques anecdotes amusantes et ce fut sous les rires de Ron, d'Hermione ou d'Harry que se termina la soirée.

Ils se couchèrent tôt pour être en forme le lendemain, ils devaient allés au terrier pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Harry passa une très bonne nuit, il ne fit aucun cauchemard et c'est en excellente forme qu'il se leva le lendemain matin et entreprit de faire ses valises.

Cela fait, préférant laissé dormir ses amies, il descendit dans la bibliothèque bien décidé à voir si l'expérience de la veille n'avait été qu'un coup de chance ou pas…

Il s'installa sur un siège qu'il prit soin de poser devant la glace.

Il parvint à faire le vide dans son esprit beaucoup plus vite que les fois précédentes et se transforma en à peine 2 minutes.

Il se contempla longuement et finnit par se rendre compte que s'il était un oiseau il devait pouvoir voler.

Il étendit ses ailes et se jeta de la chaise.

Le résultat fut lamentable et il se dit qu'il lui faudrait sûrement beaucoup plus de temps pour apprendre à voler.

Se retransformant il pensa alors que ses pouvoirs avaient du se développer au fur et à mesure des années.

Il était en effet sûr que même l'anné précédente, en ce concentrant autant qu'il s'était concentré la veille, il n'aurait jamais réussit à avoir des résultats aussi vite.

Il réessaya plusieurs fois et s'arréta quand il fût persuadé de bien maitriser le sort et

quand il arriva à se transformer en moins de 5 secondes.

Il monta alors directement au grenier, pris un morceaux de parchemin qu'il avait laissé là ainsi que sa plume, et écrivit un mot au professeur Mc Gonnagall lui disant qu'il avait réussit à faire plusieurs fois ce qu'il devait faire.

Il préférait n'être pas trop explicite au cas où la lettre tomberait dans de mauvaises mains.

Il signa : votre élève, enfin ton élève, ajouta il après un instant d'hésitation en souriant.

Elle saurait forcément que c'était lui étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de lui demander de la tutoyer.

Il attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwidge qui lui donna de petits coups de bec pour lui dire qu'elle lui avait pardonné.

« - Apporte ceci au professeur Mc Gonnagall, lui demanda t'il.

Et fais attention à toi, ajouta il.

Il la regarda s'envoler par la fenêtre qu'il venait juste d'ouvrir.

Il se leva et descendit dans la chambre.

Hermione et Ron s'était réveillé et lui proposère d'aller petit déjeuner. Harry, qui n'avait pas très faim s'appréta à refuser mais Ron lui chuchota :

« - Mme Granger n'est pas encore réveiller, ne me dit pas que tu as envie de déjeuner avec elle? »

Harry sourit et lui répondit, en chuchautant lui aussi :

« - Non tu as raison, je vous suit …. Enfin, je te suit corrigea t'il. »

Hermione était en effet déjà descendu en bas.

Il s descendirent en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'apercurent qu'Hermione avait déjà préparer leurs petit déjeuner.

Ils s'installèrent donc au côté d'elle et de Mr Granger et, quand ils eurent finni, ils dirent au revoir à celui ci.

« - Attendez, leurs dit il, je vais réveiller ma femme.

- Ce n'est pas la peine dirent aussitôt Harry et Ron. »

Hermione et son père les regardaient sans comprendre et Harry ajouta aussitôt sous le regard approbateur de Ron :

« - Vous n'allez pas la réveiller pour cela. Laissons la dormir.

Vous n'aurez qu'a lui transmettre mes amitiés et celle de Ron.

« - Très bien, répondit Mr Granger dans un sourire. »

Ils furent parti 10 minutes plus tard et Hermione leur proposa :

« - Si vous voulez, je peus essayer de transplaner avec vous deux. Ca nous évitera de perdre du temps, ajouta elle.

- Je suis daccord, tu as déjà essayée? lui demanda Ron.

- Non mais il faut un début à tout. »

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent donc elle, la tenèrent par la main et Hermione essaya de transplaner.

Sans succé. Elle fit une grimace et leur dit :

« - Je suis désolé, on peut essayer un par un. Je commence par enmener Ron et je reviens te chercher, dit elle à l'adresse de Harry.

«- Ca me va, approuva t'il.

- A moi aussi rechérit Ron. »

Il s'approcha donc de Hermione et ceux ci transplanèrent.

Harry attendit et entendit un crac, il se retourna et dit :

« - Enfin Hermion… » Il regarda de chaque côté de la rue.

Il n'y avait personne. Il sortit sa baguette au moment où il entendit dans son dos :

« - Endoloris! »

Il tomba aussitôt à terre et fut agiter de convulsion.

Il tanta de se retourner pour voir le visage de son agresseur même si il avait déjà une petite idée de son identité.

Il ne comprenait pas, Rogue lui avait pourtant dit que Voldemort voulait le tuer de sa main.

Pourquoi lui, avait il envoyé un mangemort?


	10. Chapter 10

Merci beaucoup pour ton com, Phany, il m'a fait très plaisir !

« - Endoloris! »

Il tomba aussitôt à terre et fut agiter de convulsion.

Il tanta de se retourner pour voir le visage de son agresseur même si il avait déjà une

petite idée de son identité.

Il ne comprenait pas, Rogue lui avait pourtant dit que Voldemort voulait le tuer de sa main.

Pourquoi lui, avait il envoyé un mangemort?

« - Alors petit Potter ; lui dit Bellatrix, tu ne t'attendais pas à ça hein? Ce n'est pas

très prudent de te promener seul dans la rue. Tu as de la chance de tomber sur moi. IL

t'aurait fait beaucoup plus de mal. IL ma juste envoyer te dire, à sa façon j'en conviens,

qu'il ne t'avais pas oublié et que même s'il doit s'occuper d'autres choses pour l'instant

ce n'est qu'un sursit. Profite en bien, petit Potter. »

Elle abaissa sa baguette mais Harry ne l'entendais déjà plus, il était tombé dans les pommes

sous l'effet de la douleur.

Hermione transplana quelques minutes plus tard et trouva Harry inconscient gisant sur la

route.

Elle sortit imédiatement sa baguette, et, après avoir vérifié qu'elle ne courait aucun

danger, elle s'apprcha de Harry et transplana avec lui et ses valises.

« - Mon Dieu Harry! »

Madame Weasley venait d'hurler, elle se précipita sur lui, le prit dans ses bras et

l'allongea sur la table .

« - Va prévenir les membres de l'Ordre demanda t'elle à Hermione. Ils sont dans la salle de

séjour. »

Hermione partit aussitôt et revint quelques minutes plus tard suivit de Tonks ; Lupin,

Maugrey, Mr Weasley ; Charlie, Bill et Ron qui avait tout entendu.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Mme Weasley pleurait àn chaude larmes sur le corps d'Harry.

« - Mon Dieu, Molly il est… demanda Lupin.

- Non, je crois qu'il est juste inconscient, lui répondit elle.

- Je vais envoyer une lettre à Mc Gonnagall, dit Hermione.

- Non laisse, la coupa Tonks je vais aller la chercher ca ira plus vite. »

Tonks transplana aussitôt. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et s'apercut qu'il faisait de

gros efforts pour ne pas pleurer. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« - C'est de notre faute, lui dit Ron, tu aurais du l'enmener en premier. On n'aurait jamais

du le laisser seul. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se sentait aussi coupable que Ron. Ils avaient

été complètement idiots. Hereusement qu'Harry était encore vivant, elle ne se le serait

jamais pardonné sinon.

Mc Gonnagall transplana alors, suivit de près par Tonks.

« - Que c'est il passé? demanda t'elle ausitôt.

- On ne sait pas, répondit Mme Weasley, Hermione est arrivé évec Ron en transplanant

parcequ'elle n'arrivait pas à le faire avec 2 personnes et elle est revenue ensuite avec

Harry. »

Mc Gonnagall regarda Hermione et lui demanda séchement :

« - Alors! »

Hermione sentit ses propres larmes commencé à monter et répondit dans un sanglot :

« - Quand je suis revenu le chercher il avait du rester 5 minutes tout seul, je suis allé

assez vite.

- C'est vrai, approuva Mme Weasley, elle a déposé Ron et elle est aussitôt repartie le

chercher.

- Continue, demanda Mc Gonnagall à Hermione sans préter attention à Me Weasley.

- Je l'ais trouvé gisant par terre. J'ai aussitôt sortit ma baguette mais il n'y avait plus

personne.

- Tu ne sais donc pas du tout ce qui a pus se passer? résuma le professeur.

- Non, répondit Hermione en baissant la tête."

Harry se réveilla 5 minutes plus tard.

Molly s'écria aussitôt :

« - Ecratez vous! Ecartez vous, laissez le respirer! »

Mais personne n'y fit attention.

« - Ne bouge pas Harry, calme toi, lui dit Mc Gonnagall avec douceur.

Harry la regarda avec terreur, regarda ensuite les autres personnes qui le regardaient avec

inquiétude et compris qu'il se trouvait chez Mme Weasley :

« - Vous l'avez arrété? demanda t'il aussitôt.

- Arrété qui? Il faut que tu nous explique ce qui c'est passé lui dit Mc Gonnagall, tout ce

que l'on sait c'est que lorsqu'Hermione est revenu pour te chercher elle t'a trouvé

inconscient par terre. »

Harry mit quelques minutes pour se remmettre de ses émotions et raconta :

« - 1 minutes après qu'Hermione soit partit j'ai entendu un crac, j'ai cru que c'était elle

qui était revenu me chercher mais lorsque je me suis retourné il n'y avait personne. Je

n'ais même pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette que j'entendais « endoloris » . »

Mme Weasley et Hermione laissèrent échapper un petit cri de terreur.

« - Continue, lui demanda Lupin.

- C'était Bellatrix, reprit Harry, elle ma dit que Voldemort l'avait envoyé pour me dire, à

sa façon qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié et que mon tour approchait. Ou quelque chose dans ce

gout là.

- Bellatrix? répéta Tonks.

- Tient Harry, bois ca. »

Lupin venait de lui tendre une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« - C'est une potion? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- Non, répondit Lupin en souriant, parfois les remèdes les plus simples sont les meilleurs,

ajouta il, c'est du chocolat.

- J'espère que cette expérience vous aura servit de leçon, dit alors Maugrey, pour tout vous

dire moi je trouvais inquiétant que personne n'ait encore essayer de tuer Harry.

Maintenant que l'on ta attaqué tu fera peut être plus attention à nos conseils, il faut que

tu ait le réflexe de prévenir l'un des membres de l'Ordre quand tu te rend quelque part,

même si c'est pour peu de temps. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tu soit en âge de te défendre tout

seul. »

Harry hocha la tête, il commencait à perdre doucement les sensations de douleurs qu'il avait

eu.

Il demanda alors à Mme Weasley s'il pouvait aller se coucher.

« - Bien sûr mon chéri, lui répondit elle ausitôt, je vais te préparer à manger et

j'enverrais quelqu'un te l'apporter. »

Harry monta et s'allongea aussitôt.

Alors qu'il sentait le sommeil venir à lui il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Mc Gonnagall entra et s'assit près de lui.

« - Tu as réussit à te transformé alors? lui demanda t'elle. Je suis désolé de changer de

sujet comme ça après ce qui vient de se passer, ne va pas croire que j'y apporte peu

d'importance mais je suis très curieuse.

- Ne vous… ne t'inquiète pas, corrigea il, je préfère de toute façon que l'on ne parle plus

de cette histoire. Oui j'ai réussit à me transformer. Je deviens un aigle.

- C'est vrai? lui demanda t'elle aussitôt. Mais c'est super, j'avais peur que ce soit un

animal style fourmi ou tu risquait encore plus de choses qu'en étant humain. Tu te rend

compte, tu te ferais écraser en un rien de temps mais un aigle! C'est au delà de mes

espérances. Tu va pouvoir t'envoler. J'en ai toujours réver,dit elle songeuse. Tu crois que

tu as assez de force pour me montrer?

- Oui. »

Harry se concentra et se transforma dans la seconde.

« - Merveilleux! aplaudit le professeur. Je ne pensais pas que tu le maitriserais aussi

rapidement, tes pouvoirs évolues. Tu as déjà essayer de voler? lui demanda t'elle.

- Oui répondit Harry, je n'y arrive pas.

- Essaye, d'abord déplit tes ailes. »

Harry les déplia.

« - Très bien et maintenant agite les comme un oiseau vas y! »

Harry s'éxécuta et se sentit se soulever, sous le coup de l'émotion il arréta aussitôt et

tomba d'un coup.

« - Tout va bien? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal? lui demanda Mc Gonnagall inquiète.

- Non non ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que je ne m'y attendait pas vous comprenez?

- Oui oui bien sûr. Tu veus refaire un essai?

- Oui. »

Il déplia ses ailes les agita de haut en bas et se sentit se soulever.

« - C'est très bien, vraiment très bien, l'encouragea Minerva. Essaye de faire le tour de la

pièce maintenant. Essaye de prendre de l'altitude.

- Mais comment je peus faire pour tourner? demanda Harry qui sentait le stress le gagner.

- Pense à la direction que tu veus prendre et tu verra, tu la prendra. »

Harry suivit son conseil et s'apercut qu'il arrivait à commander plutot bien son nouveau

corps.

Après 10 minutes d'entrainement il le maitrisait parfaitement et était surpris de la vitesse

à laquelle il pouvait aller.

« - C'est tellement impressionant, lui dit Mc Gonnagall une fois qu'il se fut retransformé

en humain.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu apprendrait aussi vite. Normalement il faut beaucoup de

temps pour devenir un animagus tu sais. Peu de personne adulte y arrive, même Tonks n'a

jamais pu y arriver et elle est auror!

Bien sûr vu le talent de tes parents il était évident que tu aurais de grands povoirs. Et

même, regarde Neville. Ses parents faisaient partit des plus grans sorciers de leur siècle

et il n'a pas hérité de leurs pouvoirs c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. »

Harry hocha la tête mais ils furent interrompus par Hermione :

« - Je t'apporte à manger, lui dit elle.

- Je vais vous laisser lui dit Minerva. »

Minerva Mc Gonnagall sortit de la pièce les laissant seuls.

« - Oh Harry! dit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. Si tu savais comme j'ais eu peur, je

m'en veus tellement!

- Et, du calme, ne te met pas dans ses état, lui demanda Harry qui sentait qu'Hermione

pleurait. C'est autant ma faute que la tiene sinon plus. Je t'assure que je ne t'en veus

pas. Ni a toi ni à Ron, vous ne pouviez pas devinez. On oublie tout daccord? lui proposa

t'il.

- Daccord, répondit elle en pleurant de plus belle. J'ais eu si peur de te perdre si tu

savait!

- Je sais, je sais mais maintenant il faut passer a autre chose daccord? »

Mme Weasley rentra dans la pièce, les mains chargés d'un plateau remplit de victuaille.

« - Tient Harry, lui dit elle en posant le plateau sur le lit, mange, prend ton temps et

quand tu sera prêt descend nous rejoindre.

- Daccord Mme Weasley, merci beaucoup.

- Oh Harry si tu savais comme tu nous as fait peur; Mme Weasley renifla; hereusemant qu'il

ne t'es rien arrivé.

- Merci pour tout, lui répéta Harry ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. »

Mme Weasley ressortit les laissant seul et revint quelques minutes plus tard, prenant

Hermione dans ses bras. Celle ci regarda Harry avec stupeur ce demandant ce qui se passait.

« - Je suis tellement contente pour toi et Ron. Si tu savait! lui dit Mme Weasley

quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oh heu, merci, répondit Hermione décontenancé.

- Enfin, j'espère que ca durera longtemps ; en tout cas sache que je ne pouvait pas réver

mieux comme belle fille. » lui dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle sortit et Harry regarda Hermione, un sourire au bord des lèvres.

« - Ne me regarde pas comme ça Harry…

- Ne dit rien, je ne demande rien de plus que d'être nommé témoin. Ce qui, il me semble et

mon droit étant donné que je suis le meilleur ami des futurs époux!

- Arrète un peu, j'espère que la mère de Ron ne s'imagine pas qu'elle va avoir à féter un

nouveau mariage prochainement parce que sinon je vais la décevoir.

- …

- Attend une minute… dit elle soudain saisie d'angoisse… si ca se

trouve c'est Ron qui lui en à parlé.

Ron lui à peut être dit qu'il pensait au mariage et c'est pour ça qu'elle ma appelé :

belle-fille! Qu'est ce que tu en pense?

- J'en pense que niveau parano tu es encore pire que Ron ce qui n'est

pas peu dire, répondit Harry en soupirant .

Enfin Hermione tu connais Ron il a toujours eu du mal à s'engager. Il ne te demandra pas en

mariage avant minimum 5 ans de vie commune!

Alors crois moi ne sois pas trop préssée parce que tu as le temps d'attendre.

Dailleur, ajouta il en souriant , j'ai toujours sut que je marierait avant vous!

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore comme bétises? Il est bien évident que je me marierais

avant toi… et Ron si on finnit par casser.

- Et pour quelles raisons s'il vous plais? lui demanda t'il avec un grand sourire.

- Pour quelles raisons? Tu le demande encore après m'avoir cotoyé pendant des années? Et

bien mon cher Harry pour une raison qui se résume en 2 mots: la beauté!

- … » Harry s'efforcait de ne pas rigoler.

« - Et oui Harry la beauté, et encore je te cite cette raison là mais il en existe pleins

d'autres.

- Comme?

- L'intelligence, l'humour, la facilité d'adaptation.

- Tes chevilles n'enflent pas trop Hermione? lui demanda t'il faussement inquiet.

- Mes chevilles vont très bien ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit elle avec un grand sourire. »

Elle baissa la tête.

« - Tout va bien Hermione? lui demanda Harry réellement inquiet cette fois ci.

- Oui oui. C'est juste que…. Elle releva la tête… Ca me manquait tu vois, c'est petits

délires entre nous. J'espère vraiment que quoi qu'il se passe entre Ron et moi, on restera

amis et qu'on continuera à se voir souvent. »

Harry sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin de moi. Tu pourra toujours

compter sur moi et tu le sais.

- Oui je le sais. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« - J'en parle à Ron tu crois? De ce que sa mère m'a dit? »

Harry soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

« - Ah! Les femmes. »

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Ginnie pour entrer avec fracas.

« - Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser, leurs dit Hermione.

- Est ce que tu vas bien? Man et Ron m'ont raconté ce qui t'était arrivé, lui dit Ginnie

aussitôt avec inquiétude.

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement.

- Tu m'a tellement manqué, lui dit elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

- Ecoute Ginnie, on en à déjà parlé et…

- Et quoi? Il n'y a personne pour nous voi, elle commencait à s'énerver.

Tu ne va pas rester célibataire pendant toute la guerre . Tu finnira vieux célibataire sinon

et plus personne ne voudra de toi!

- Même pas toi? lui demanda t'il avec un sourire.

- Même pas moi, lui répondit elle en lui rendant son sourire. Allons Harry, laisse ton cœur

te guider, je comprend que tu ne veuille pas que l'on nous voit en public mais là il n'y a

personne d'autre à part nous deux. »

Harry la regarda. Hésita et finnit par l'embrasser avec passion.

« - Et ba tu vois? C'était pas si difficile que ça, lui dit elle lorsqu'ils se décollèrent

l'un de l'autre.

- Tu as raison, lui dit il. Tu m'a beaucoup manqué aussi tu sais? Dailleur, je ne voulais

pas te l'offrir tout de suite mais… j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- C'est vrai? Génial! J'adore les cadeaux! dit elle toute excitée.


	11. Chapter 11

Avant toute chose, merci a marilou Lupin pour ces reviews qui comme d'habitude m'ont fait très plaisir. Voici la suite qui je l'espère vous plaira…….

- Tu as raison, lui dit il. Tu m'a beaucoup manqué aussi tu sais? Dailleur, je ne voulais pas te l'offrir tout de suite mais… j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- C'est vrai? Génial! J'adore les cadeaux! dit elle toute excitée.

- Ferme les yeux! lui demanda Harry, et ne triche pas ; ajouta il méfiant. »

Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une boite.

A l'intérieur il y avait un superbe collier orné de pierre de différentes couleurs.

- Je te préviens c'est moldu, lui dit Harry, j'ai échangé des gallions contre leurs sous . Dans leurs monde ca plait beaucoup aux femmes. Tu peux rouvrir les yeux; lui dit il. »

Elle les rouvrit, prit la boite délicatement et l'ouvrit avec prudence.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas ca ne va pas te sauter à la figure, lui dit Harry en rigolant.

- On voit bien que tu n'a pas été élevé avec Fred et George! lui rétorqua Ginnie…… Oh mon Dieu! Harry c'est… il est superbe, ca se met au cou c'est ca? demanda t'elle sans quitter le collier des yeux.

- Oui, je te le met? proposa t'il.

- Daccord, répondit elle avec enthousiasme. »

Harry le lui mit et lui approcha une glace pour qu 'elle puisse se regarder.

« - Il est magnifique Harry, lui dit elle dans un souffle.

- C'est parce que celle qui le porte et magnifique aussi ; répondit il.

- Toi tu sais parlé aux filles, je devrais m'en inquiétée mais je suis tellement contente qu'aujourd'hui rien ne pourra gacher ma bonne humeur.

- Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle si j'avais su plus tôt qu'il fallait t'offrir un cadeau pour que tu ne sois pas d'humeur excécrable il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait. Et à raison d'un cadeau par jour en plus.

- Non mais c'est qu'il derait devenu méchant le célèbre Harry Potter.

Au fait, Ron sort avec Hermione?

- Oui, dit Harry avec un grand sourire, et je peus te dire que ca n'a pas été sans mal.

- Explique? »

Harry sourie de nouveau en se rappelant la super tactique de drague d'Hermione. Malhereusement il doutait que Ginnie trouve l'histaoire drôle.

« - C'est un peu trop long à expliquer.

- O.k, comme tu veus, tu me racontera plus tard . Qui est ce qui à fait le premier pas?

- Hermione bien sûr.

- Je m'en doutait, de toute façon il était évident qu'ils finiraient ensemble la question était de savoir quand.

- Hum…

- Dis le si je t'ennuie!

- Non, non tu ne m'ennui pas c'est juste que je suis un peu fatigué.

- Tu aurais du le dire plus tôt. Je vais te laisser. On se retrouve plus tard?

- Oui. »

Ginnie se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Ginnie? l'arréta Harry. »

Elle se retourna:

« - Oui?

- Je t'aime! lui dit il avec un grand sourire. »

Elle sourit à son tour et se rapprocha de lui.

« - Moi aussi, répondit elle en l'embrassant.

Bon cette fois ci je te laisse.

Maman veut que je pépare des gateaux pour le mariage !

- A tout à l'heure!

- A tout à l'heure. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et Harry ne put s'empécher de sourire.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et malgrès l'attaque qu'il avait subit le matin, il se sentait heureux.

Il se recoucha et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il sentit une main sur son torse et s'apercut que Ginnie dormait sur lui.

Il essaya vainement de se lever mais ne put.

Comme il ne voulait pas la réveillée il finnit par se rendormir et se réveilla à nouveau vers 15h00.

Cette fois ci, il se décida et la secoua tout doucement.

« - Ginnie?

- rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Ginnie? dit il un peu plus fort.

- rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Ginnie! hurla t'il.

- Que se passe t'il? Que se passe t'il! » s'écria elle en se levant d'un bond.

Harry s'empécha de rigoler :

« - Il ne se passe rien. Calme toi. Tu verrais ta tête, tu es toute décoiffé!

- Tu m'a réveiller pour le plaisir? demanda t'elle énervé.

- C'est a peu près ca oui, répondit il en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Mais où il est le problème chez toi Harry!

- Je rigole, on se calme. Ce qu'il y a c'est que tu t'es totalement allongé sur moi et que je ne pouvais pas me lever alors je t'ais réveiller avec douceur pour que tu puisse me laisser partir.

- Avec douceur?

- Ba oui, dit il innocemment.

- Douceur? Tu appelle ca être doux?

- …

- Il est temps que je reprenne les choses en main dans notre couple!

- Si ca peut te faire plaisir je te laisse faire. Je suis a tes ordres.

- Je suis très sérieuse Harry, tu peus me croire à partir de maintenant je t'ais à l'œil!

- Bon, on descend? »

Ginnie le regarda quelques secondes, et répondit :

« - Daccord, je te suis! »

Harry descendit suivit de près par Ginnie.

Dans la salle à manger se tenait Mme et Mr Weasley ainsi Tonks et Lupin et enfin Bill et Fleur qui étaient restés mangés.

« - A vous arrivées à temps! leur dit Mme Weasley. Nous allions justement commencés à manger. Je te sert de la soupe Harry?

- Volontier Mme Weasley. »

Mme Weasley ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et lui en servit une généreuse portion.

« - Alors? lui demanda Mme Weasley après lui avoir rendu son assiette. »

Harry la regarda sans comprendre :

« - Alors quoi? demanda t'il. »

Mme Weasley afficha un grand sourire bienveillant ce qui effraya un peu plus Harry.

« - Depuis quand sort tu avec notre petite Ginnie? »

Harry sentit aussitôt une immense chaleur s'emparer de lui et s'apercut que Ginnie était dans le même état que lui, voir pire.

Il tourna la tête et vit Bill qui le regardait, tout comme Fleur, avec le plus grand intérêt. Hermione, elle, souriait ravie que Mme Weasley le mette aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle tout à l'heure.

« - Depuis la fin des cours, répondit Harry. »

Il regarda tour à tour Hermione et Ron essayant de savoir lequel des deux avait vendu la mèche.

Au bout de quelques minutes il finnit par se dire que ce devait être Hermione qui avait voulut se venger de sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui avait fait part de ses soupscons à propos de Mme Weasley et d'un prétendu mariage entre elle et Ron.

Hermione le regardait avec un grand sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui suffit pour convaincre entièrement Harry.

Fleur prit alors la parole, interrompant Harry dans ses pensées :

« - Oh c'est tellement adorable. Tu ne trouve pas Bill? lui demanda t'elle en le couvant du regard .

- Oui, c'est…adorable vraiment, répondit Bill prit au dépourvut.

- Je trouve ça tellement mignon qu'ils aient finnis par prendre exemple sur nous et décidé de vivre pleinement leur amour…. »

Harry regarda Ginnie qui avait litteralement plongé la tête dans sa soupe et s'efforcait de ne pas la recracher.

Hermione était penché contre Ron et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille qui avait l'air de le faire bien rigoler .

Harry baissa la tête et s'efforca de ne pas croiser le regard de Fleur qui le regardait, attendant qu'il dise qu'ils avaient en effet prit exemple sur Bill et elle.

Fleur reprit, sous le regard énervé de Mme Weasley :

« - C'est tellement gratifiant de se rendre compte que l'on est prit en exemple. Je vous souhaite autant d'amour qu'il y en a entre moi et Bill! »

Ginnie explosa alors de rire, recrachant toute la soupe qu'elle avait dans sa bouche sur Ron.

Harry, qui était sur le point d'en faire autant se hata d'avaler celle qu'il avait dans sa propre bouche.

« - Ginnie! Tu ne peus pas faire attention? J'en ait partout! »

Ron était en effet recouvert de soupe, des cheuveux jusqu'au pull en passant par la figure.

Fleur le regardait d'un air dégouté et Bill essayait vainement de ne pas montrer le fou rire qui l'avait prit et qu'il essayait de cacher dérrière sa serviette.

« - Je suis désolée Ron, s'excusa Ginnie qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout et trouvait la situation encore plus drôle. »

Ron se leva et alla se changer suivit par sa mère qui tenait absolument à l'aider.

Hermione, de son côté ; était prise d'un fou rire qu'elle ne cherchait même plus a cacher vu les proportions qu'il avait prit.

Harry qui trouvait la situation très drole lui aussi, attendit par égart pour Ron, que celui ci est quitté la pièce pour rireà son tour.

Mme Weasley revint sous les cris de Ron qui cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était plus un gamin .

« - Mon dieu, ce pauvre Ron n'a vraiment pas de chance, dit alors Fleur.

- Ca c'est sûr, mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie il avait encore moins de chance quand Fred et George habitaient là, lui répondit Bill avec amour.

- Vraiment? Il est vrai que tu as toujours eu une famille si amusante… roucoula Fleur ce qui valut à Ginnie une expression de dégout. »

Mme Weasley fusilla sa fille du regard et regarda Fleur avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ginnie, qui semblait avoir remarqué que Harry regardait Mme Weasley sans comprendre se pencha vers lui et lui expliqua en chuchautant :

« - Maman est beaucoup plus gentille avec Fleurk depuis que celle ci a dit qu'elle avait l'intention d'épouser Bill malgrès…. Enfin tu vois quoi…. »

Harry voyait très bien de quoi Ginnie voulait parler.

En effet, dès que l'on posait le regard sur Bill on ne pouvait voir que cela. Il était totalement défiguré par des cicatrices et ressemblait de façon frappante à Maugrey, le nez cassé en moins.

Harry détourna son regard. Ron revint a ce moment . Hermione fut aussitôt reprise par un fou rire., Ron était tout rouge et de la soupe s'étalait encore un peu partout sur ses cheuveux.

Il s'assit en lancant un regard noir à Ginnie, qui lui répondit par un grand sourire, et finnit sa soupe d'un trait.

Personne ne prononca mot pendant tout le repas.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans leurs chambre, Harry dit bonne nuit à Ginnie et alla se coucher dans la chambre de Ron.

« - Désolé pour ma mère, lui dit celui-ci.

- Pourquoi? C'est toi qui lui a dit que je sortait avec Ginnie? lui demanda t'il.

- Non.

- Alors ne t'excuse pas pour Hermione, conclut Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte? demanda Ron. Ce n'est pas Hermione qui l'a dit à Maman c'est Ginnie.

- …

- Je pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit.

- Non, j'était persuadé que c'était Hermione. Comment sait tu que c'était Ginnie? Elle te la dit?

- Non, maman la fait. Elle ma dit qu'elle était au courant pour moi et Hermione et qu'elle était très contente pourv nous. Alors forcément je lui ait demandé qui l'avait mise au courant et elle ma dit que c'était Ginnie et qu'elle lui avait aussi dit qu'elle sortait avec toi.

- …

- Ca va? C'est pas grave tu sais ce n'est que maman.

- Je sais, mais j'avais rompu avec Ginnie pour éviter que Voldemort ne se serve d'elle pour me faire de la peine. J'ai rompu avec elle pour qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble et la première chose qu'elle fait c'est le raconter à ta mère. Qui évidement le dit à table devant tous le monde.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci Marilou, ne t'inquiète pas moi j'ai trouvée ta review très bien, elles me font toujours plaisir venant de ta part de toutes façon !

- Je sais, mais j'avais rompu avec Ginnie pour éviter que Voldemort ne se serve d'elle pour

me faire de la peine. J'ai rompu avec elle pour qu'on ne nous voit pas ensemble et la

première chose qu'elle fait c'est le raconter à ta mère. Qui évidement le dit à table devant

tous le monde.

- C'est vrai qu'elle aurait peut être du la fermer , approuva Ron .

- Il faut toujours qu'elle complique tout! s'énerva Harry. Je lui offre un cadeau, je

l'embrasse parce qu'il n'y a personne pour nous voir et elle, elle trouve rien de mieux à

faire que d'aller le raconter à qui veut l'entendre!

- Tu exagère un peu, elle la seulement dit à ma mère! lui fit remarquer Ron.

- Oui mais tu sais aussi bien que moi et qu'elle qu'il était évident que ta mère ne pourrais

pas s'empécher d'aller le raconter à tous le monde. Donc, ca reviens au même. »

Ron fit la grimace il n'aimait pas beaucoup que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne critique sa

mère.

Semblant lire dans les pensées de Ron Harry ajouta :

« - C'est le caractère de ta mère et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'on l'adore tous Ron. Elle

aime faire partager sa joie et je trouve ça très bien. Ce qui m'énerve c'est que ta sœur ne

réfléchisse pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et qu'elle neprenne pas aux sérieux

Voldemort alors qu'il vient d'envoyer un de ses Mangemorts m'attaquer. »

Ron ne trouva rien à répondre.

Ils se couchèrent se s'endormir presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Ron furent réveiller par des coups à la porte :

« - Debout là dedans! s'écria Hermione en rentrant. Et bien je vois que depuis que je ne

dors plus dans la même chambre que vous vous avez prit de mauvaises habitudes!

- Laisse nous dormir Hermione! ronchonna Ron.

- Ron, mon chéri, il est exactement 11h25 et tous le monde vous attend pour manger. A quelle

heure vous êtes vous donc couchés?

- On s'est couché très tôt alors maintenant va t'en et ferme ces rideaux s'il te plais! lui

rétorqua Ron. »

Hermione venait en effet d'ouvrir les rideaux en grand.

Harry, qui savait que s'il parlait il n'arriverait plus a se rendormir, ne disait rien mais

soutenait Ron mentalement.

« - Ron, je te le répète il est 11h25, 26 maintenant et tous le monde vous attend en bas

alors bougez vous

- Et bien tu n'a qu'a leurs dire qu'on a pas fain et qu'on est malade !

- Comme tu voudras ! dit Hermione d'un ton sec avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, soupira Ron avant de se rendormir. »

Harry ne disait toujours rien mais était content que Ron ait pu chasser Hermione.

Quelques minutes plus tard cependant il s'avéra que l'idée de Ron de dirent qu'ils étaient

malade n'était pas la meilleure qu'il ait eu.

Mme Weasley entra en effet en trombe dans la chambre et se précipita sur son fils lui

demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

« - Ron? Ron tu m'entend? Tu a mal au ventre? C'est le repas d'hier qui n'est pas passé?

C'est ça n'est ce pas? Oh mon dieu! Et toi Harry c'est le repas aussi? » demanda t'elle à

Harry en le secouant :

« - Pour l'amour du ciel maman tout va bien! Nous ne sommes pas malade nous sommes seulement

fatigué! » dit Ron avant de replonger sa tête sous son oreiller.

« - Fatigué? fatigué? Ron est ce que tu te rend compte de la peur que tu ma fichu!

Tu va me faire le plaisir de te lever tout de suite!

Bien sûr Harry si tu ne te sens pas bien tu peus rester dormir un peu. Tu descendra manger

quand tu aura faim. A près tout ce qui t'es arrivé….

Dépèche toi de te lever fainéant! dit elle en se réadressant à son fils. »

Ron finnit par se lever et Harry retomba paisiblement dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla un peu plus d'une heure plus tard. Il regarda sa montre et s'apercut qu'il

était 13h02.

Un plateau avait été déposé près de son lit récemment à en juger par la fumée qui s'én

échappait.

Comme son ventre grognait il regarda ce que Mme Weasley lui avait préparé et finnit le plat

jusqu'à la dernière bouché. Il se rappela alors la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ron la

veille et qui l'avait mis si en colère contre Ginny.

Il sentit la moutarde lui remonté au nez et tanta de se calmer « si elle n'est pas capable

de comprendre ce que je lui dit tant pis pour elle. Je la laisserais une fois pour toute!

»Il sentit ses muscles se relachés. Sa décision était prise, quoi qu'elle dise il ne

changerait pas d'avis et il ne se laisserait pas avoir comme la dernière fois.

Décidé il descendit avec le plateau dans la cuisine et entrepris de laver sa vaisselle, il

fut aussitôt arrété par Mme Weasley qui lui dit :

« - Voyons Harry maintenant que tu peus te servir de la magie profite en!

Ne t'embète pas! Le sort est très simple en plus, tu pointe ta baguette vers les assiettes

et tu dis:« récurvite! »

Harry sourit, il avait déjà vu Hermione se servir de ce sort pourtant. Il était étonnant

qu'il ne lui soit pas venu à l'esprit.

« - Votre repas était délicieux Mme Weasley, lui dit il en pointant sa baguette vers les

assiettes négligement et en pensant au sort.

Il arrivait maintenant beaucoup mieux à faire des sortilèges informulés.

- Tu es si gentil, Harry, lui dit elle; il n'est pas étonnant que ma petite Ginny soit tombé

sous ton charme. »

Harry fit la grimace.

« - Je vais dans le salon si vous le voulez bien.

- Mais bien sûr Harry fait comme chez toi. Tu es un peu de la famille maintenant tu sais!

»

Harry sortit de la cuisine et entra dans la salle à manger.

Dedans Bill et Fleur était en grande conversation, s'en doute à propos du mariage, songea

Harry.

Le mariage avait lieu en effet le surlendemain.

Ginny quand à elle lisait un livre près de la cheminé. Il alla droit vers elle et lui

demanda :

« - Est ce que je pourrais te parler Ginny?

- Bien sûr qu'est ce qu'il se passe? demanda t'elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

- On peut aller dans un endroit plus tranquille?

- Si tu veus, lui répondit Ginny sans comprendre. »

Ils sortirent dans le vestibule et allèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

Ron s'y trouvait avec Hermione qui essayait; semblait il; de le convaincre de mettre ses

gants au mariage.

Harry s'excusa, referma la porte et enmena Ginny dans la chambre de Fred et George qui était

innocupé :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il se passe de si urgent? lui demanda Ginny.

- Je veus qu'on arrète totalement notre relation! annonca t'il de but en blanc.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte? Je pensais qu'on s'était mis daccord? dit elle sans comprendre.

- J'ai changé d'avis, dit il, il est évident que tu n'a pas compris ce que je voulait te

dire puisqu'a la première occasion tu va raconter à ta mère que l'on sort ensemble!

- Et alors? C'est ma mère! Elle à le droit de savoir qui je fréquente! »

Tel frère tel sœur, songea Harry.

« - Arrète Ginny, tu connais ta mère mieux que moi et tu sais comme moi qu'en le lui disant

il était évident qu'elle irait le dire au plus de monde possible! »

Ginny sentit des larmes lui monter au yeux. Des larmes de colère et de tristesse à la fois.

Elle était en colère contre Harry. Il était complètement idiot s'il la laissait tomber juste

pour ça. En même temps elle ne voyait pas qu'oi lui répondre. Il n'avait pas tort,

inconsciemment elle savait très bien qu'elle avait espéré que sa mère le dise. Elle voulait

que tous le monde sache qu'elle sortait avec Harry Potter et qu'ils s'aimaient.

Elle tanta de se concentrer pour empécher ses larmes de couler mais n'y parvint pas.

Harry l'observait ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il ne voulait pas la prendre dans ses bras de peur de changer d'avis.

Il repensa alors à la mort de Sirius et de Dumbledore et sortit de la pièce.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle connaisse le même sort par sa faute!

Il la laissa donc seule, pleurée en silence…

Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce il sentit une immense tristesse l'envahir mais il savait qu'il

avait fait le bon choix. Tôt ou tard s'il avait continué de sortir avec elle un mangemort

l'aurait su et s'en serait servi contre lui. Il avait fait le bon choix!

Ginny se laissa glisser par terre. Elle essuya ses larmes mais cela ne servit à rien.

D'autres arrivaient aussitôt, plus nombreuses encore.

Qu'elle avait été bête! Elle n'avait pas prit Harry au sérieux. Il lui semblait impensable

qu'ils pourraient se séparer et maintenant il avait définitivement rompu avec elle.

Qu'est ce qu'elle allait devenir, elle savait que cette fois ci elle ne pourait pas le

convaincre. Le rendre jaloux? Elle n'était plus une gamine. Elle regarda l'heure : 14h10, ca

faisait déjà plus de 20 minutes qu'ell était là à se lamenter sur son sort « ressaisit toi,

se dit elle. » « Il finira bien par se rendre compte de son erreur. »

Elle ouvrit la porte avec précaution : tout va bien, le couloir était désert, elle se

dirigea donc aussitôt vers la salle de bain et tanta de maquiller comme elle put son jolie

visage.

Cela fait elle descendit dans le salon et apercut Ron en grande discussion avec Hermione.

En vérité, discussion ne paraissait pas le terme approprié, en grande dispute semblait plus

définir la scène. Ron dut s'apercevoir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa sœur car il

interrogea du regard dès qu'il la vit entrer. Hermione suivit ce regard, regarda Ginny puis

Ron et finnit par se pencher vers celui-ci pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Ginny choisit alors d'aller s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et fut aussitôt, pour son plus garnd

malheur, acosté par Fleur qui voulait abscolument voir la robe qu'elle aurait pour son

mariage.

Harry lui, était sortit dehors, il s'était transformé en aigle et survolait les maisons. Il

ressentait alors cette sensation si agréable qu'il avait lorsqu'il volait sur un balai.

Il ne rentra que quand la nuit commenca à tomber et monta directement se coucher.

Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard. Il entendit ensuite, il ne pouvait pas dire depuis

combien de temps il dormait, des bruits de pas et la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrir.

Il ferma aussitôt ses yeux mais eu le temps d'apercevoir Mme Weasley.

Celle-ci s'approcha de son lit et s'agennouilla à côté.

Elle le regarda longuement dormir et finnit par se redresser.

Elle remis sa couette sur son corps, lui embrassa le front et finnit par ressortir sur la

pointe des pieds.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il se demanda si c'était la première fois que Mme Weasley faisait ça

quand il dormait.

Pendant ce temps Ginny expliquait à Ron et à Hermione sa dispute avec Harry.

« - Il finnira par revenir, lui dit Hermione, tu le connais.

- Je ne pense pas, dit Ron d'un ton sec. »

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Et pourquoi dis tu cela Ron? lui demanda t 'elle.

- Parceque j'ai discuté avec lui hier soir et qu'il avait l'air très énervé et je dois dire

que maintenant, avec le recul, je le comprend.

- Merci Ron. Tu es un véritable frère, tu ne peus pas savoir comme ce que tu me dis me

remonte le moral, dit Ginny.

- Je dis cela pour toi. Pour que tu évite de te faire de fausses idées et que tu l'attende.

- Ginny à raison Ron. Tu n'a pas de cœur. Rappelle toi notre discussion de ce matin! »

Ron rougis aussitôt.

« - Je ne vois pas le rapport, c'est de Ginny qu'on parle pas de moi. Ca ne regarde que

nous!

- Et dire que je pensais que maintenant que vous sortiez ensemble vous ne vous disputeriez

plus, souffla Ginny, c'est pathétique…

- On ne ta rien demandé à toi! lui dit Ron. Tu crois que tu n'es pas pathétique? Tu sort

avec Harry et tu va le dire au plus de personnes possible? »

Ginny sentit ses larmes revenir.

« - Arrète Ron, lui demanda Hermione gentiment.

- Non, c'est trop facile! continua celui-ci piqué au vif. Elle se permet de juger les

autres alors qu'elle est aussi pathétique que nous. Elle fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'Harry la

plaque et quand il le fait elle va pleurer vers qui veut l'entendre. Elle est là « Je

comprend pas, je comprend pas! »

Hermione lui serra la main.

« - Tait toit Ron, elle a compris maintenant je pense.

- Pourquoi je me tairait, parcequ'il faut qu'elle l'entende, c'est de sa faute si Harry la

laissée et uniquement de sa faute! Elle n'avait qu'a pas agir comme une gamine! Elle ne

pense jamais au conséquence de ses actes! »

Ginny se leva et partit aussitôt en pleurant.

Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Après tout peut être que Ron avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention sinon elle

allait bientôt devenir détestable avec tout le monde.

Elle s'endormit au moment où, à quelques pièces de là, Harry s'endormait aussi.

Le lendemain ; Harry fut réveillé par Fleur qui rentra sans même prendre le temps de frapper

à sa porte.

« - Dépèche toi Harry, lui dit elle. Bill et moi aimerions vérifier que tous le monde est

bien prêt pour demain alors dès que tu as mit la robe que tu compte mettre à notre mariage

tu descend!

- Daccord, répondit celui ci en baillant.

- Fred! George! C'est valable pour vous aussi! »

Harry se retournat et apercut Fred et George qui dormait paisiblement.

Il était en effet allé dormir dans leurs chambre pour ne pas avoir à subir les questions de

Hermione et Ron à propos de Ginny. Harry était en effet convaincu que Ron avait du lui

raconter leurs discussion à propos du comportement de celle ci.


	13. Chapter 13

Marilou : ne t'inquiète pas, et je compte bien sur toi pour continuer de me faire part de tes critiques ou de ce que tu as aimée. Tu as quel age au fait ?

Il était en effet allé dormir dans leurs chambre pour ne pas avoir à subir les questions de Hermione et Ron à propos de Ginny. Harry était en effet convaincu que Ron avait du lui raconter leurs discussion à propos du comportement de celle ci.

« - Fred! George! Je vous parles!

- Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Harry tu leurs fera la commission s'il te plais! lui demanda t'elle.

- Pas de problème répondit celui ci.

- Merci, tu es chou; lui dit elle en l'embrassant. A tout de suite en bas! lanca t'elle ensuite à la cantonnade. »

Dès qu'elle fut sortit Harry entendit:

« - Psssssssst! Psssssssst! »

Il se retournat vers le lit des jumeaux avec un grand sourire, les bétises de Fred et George lui avait manqué:

« - Pssst! Elle est partie? lui demanda Fred.

- Oui! »

Ils sortirent aussitôt la tête de sous leurs couette.

« - Comment va tu Harry? lui demanda George.

- Très bien et vous?

- Nous allons très bien aussi, commenca Fred. Les affaires marchent on ne peut mieux alors…

- Bien sûr ca irait mieux si… le coupa George.

- Si quoi? demanda Harry piqué par la curiosité.

- Si Bill nous avait laissé faire notre blague de mariage à Fleur… termina Fred.

- Votre blague de mariage? demanda Harry sans comprendre.

- Oui, expliqua Fred, certains offrent des cadeaux de mariage, nous nous avions prévu une blague de mariage mais Bill nous la interdit!

- Vous comptiez faire quoi?

- On voulait lui offrir notre dernière nouveauté, il s'agit d'une crème de soin en apparance, mais qui en fait te couvre de pustule dès que tu l'applique quelque part.

- Ce qu'on aurait pu rigoler, songea Fred en poussant un soupir de déception.

- Ba, je suis sur que vous aller trouver un autre moyen pour rendre la fête amusante! leur dit Harry.

- Oui, et je pense que c'est Ron qui en paiera les frais, dit George avec un grand sourire. C'est vrai qu'il sort avec Hermione?

- Oui.

- Il était temps, soupira Fred.

- Evitez de l'énerver avec ça il a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça,leur conseilla Harry.

- Ah oui? Et qu'est ce qui lui arrive? demandèrent Fred et George à l'unisson.

- Vous le comprendrez quand vous descendrez en bas. leur répondit Harry mystérieux.

- En bas! pourquoi en b... une minute, s'arréta Fred, est ce que par hasard il y aurait un rapport avec la robe qu'il va porter au mariage?"

George se tourna vers Harry avec un grand sourire malicieux.

" - On ne peut rien vous cachez, se contentit de répondre Harry.

- Super, c'est Fleur qui va être contente on va descendre plus tôt que prévu!"

Dit Fred qui commencait déjà à s'habillé.

" - Au fait, repris George, c'est vrai que tu ressort avec Ginny? C'est elle qui nous la dit mais on s'est dit qu'elle se faisait sûrement des films"

Harry n'en fut que plus convaincu d'avoir prit la bonne décision la concernant:

" - Elle se fait bien des films. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de resortir avec elle et de prendre le risque qu'elle soit la nouvelle cible de Voldemort!

- C'est ce qu'on pensait bien sûr, commenca Fred, J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a raconté ça qu'a nous. Maman est au courant?

- Oui et d'ailleurs je veus bien que vous lui en touchiez un mot.

- Pas de soucis! Tu peus compter sur nous! répondit George en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Bon, on descend? demanda Fred.

- Je te suis;j'ai hate de voir la robe de Ron. Alala, sacré Ron!"

Harry se dépécha d'enfiler à son tour sa robe et les rejoignit en bas.

Apparemment Hermione avait du insister auprès de Ron parceque celui ci portait ses gants.

Harry tourna la tête pour regarder les robes de ses amis. Tonks portait une robe jaune pale qui contrastait totalement avec ses cheuveux rose bonbon. Lupin arborait une robe blanche.

Ce devait être les frères Weasley les mieux habillés, ils avaient mis des costumes cravates de moldus et leur père les regardaient avec envie.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire. Fred, pendant ce temps était en train de chuchauter quelque chose à son frère à propos d'Hermione apparemment. Il était vrai qu'Hermione était ravissante.

" - Enfin Ron, tu ne vois pas que tu fais tache! glissait Fred à l'oreille de Ron.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore?

- C'est vrai, regarde toi et regarde Hemione, sa beauté est totalement effacé devant ta laideur! Pourquoi cherche tu a tout prit à lui faire honte!"

La discussion pouvait continuer ainsi longtemps mais Fleur apparut. Apparement elle n'avait pas prit garde au proverbe qui veut que le marié ne voit pas la mariée avant le mariage. Elle s'était en effet déjà mise en tenue et arborait une magnifique robe blanche qui ne cessait de scintillé avec un diadème, sans doute celui dont avait parlé Mme Weasley se dit Harry, qui tenait un long voile blanc.

Elle était, comme de coutume superbe, et regarda aussitôt Hermione aec mépris. Elle devait jugé que sa robe risquait de faire de l'ombre à la sienne.

" - Bien, Bill et moi souhaiterions être sûr que tous se passera bien tout a l'heure donc, si vous vouliez bien passer un par un devant nous..."

Ginny s'avanca la première. Elle portait une robe bleu clair qui faisait ressortir ses cheuveux roux. Le maquillage qu'elle avait mis ne cachait malheureusement pas la tristesse qui l'accablait ce qui lui valut une remarque de Fleur:

" - Oh ma chérie c'est si mignon... Tu pleure de bonheur pour nous? Oh mon dieu qu'elle adorable petite chérie..."

Bill, qui était à côté d'elle semblait avoir remarqué que son mariage n'avait aucun rapport avec la tête de sa soeur mais n'en dit rien.

Ce fut Fred et George qui s'avancèrent ensuite.

Harry ne put empécher un rire de sortir de sa bouche. Fred et George était en effet en train d'avancer dans l'allé avec la manière d'un mannequin à un défilé de mode.

Fleur les regarda d'un air réprobateur et lanca un regard à Bill dans l'espoir qu'il la soutiendrait mais celui ci s'était vivement retourné, tantant de cacher le fou rire qui l'avait prit.

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant Fleur et Bill, George s'arréta. Regarda Fleur et dit:

" - Oui je le veus!"

Il partit ensuite, sous les rires de ceux qui se tenait là, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Fred.

Harry s'avanca ensuite et eut droit à un regard bienveillant de Fleur.

" - Tu es ravissant Harry; lui dit elle.

- Merci, c'est gentil."

Il alla se joindre à Fred et George et regarda avec eux Hermione s'avancer suivit de prêt par Ron.

Devant les sourires goguennard de Fred et George; Fleur le regarda avec tristesse.

" - C'est... ca ira! leur dit elle."

Une fois qu'elle fut satisfaite elle les prévint que leurs mariage aurait lieu dans une heure et qu'ils avaient donc encore un peu de temps pour se préparer voir changer d'habit. Elle regarda alors Ron avec insistance. Celui ci fit mine de ne pas sans apercevoir et remonta dans sa chambre avec Hermione.

Harry se retournat alors vers Fred et George mais ceux xi avaient déjà transplaner.

Il décida d'aller se passer un petit coup de peigne avant de partir et remonta vers la chambre de Fred et George.

En chemin il croisa Ginny qui eut un hoquet de pleurs en le voyant et le regarda en le fusillant du regard.

Il rentra dans sa chambre et Fred lui dit alors:

" - Au fait Harry, on a apprit pour Bellatrix. Tu n'es pas trop inquiet?"

George tourna alors son regard vers lui pour le regarder avec attention.

" - Et bien, non. Ca va mieux maintenant et je me tiens sur mes garde!

- Mmmmm.

- DEPECHEZ VOUSSSSSSSSS! hurla alors la voix de Fleur.

- Bon je vous laisse, je vais essayer de me coiffé!

- Bon courage, à dans une heure!" lui répondit George après avoir jeté un regard vers ses cheveux.

Harry sortit de la chambre et rentrit dans la salle de bain. Il essaya tous les gels qui était déposé sur la table mais ne parvint que peu à les faire tenir.

"- On y va! cria Mme Weasley."

Harry regarda sa montre et s'apercut qu'en effet il était l'heure d'aller à la salle de fête dans laquelle serait célébré le mariage. L'heure avait passé si vite!

Il descendit en bas et rejoignit Mme Weasley.

" - Tous le monde est là? Bon alors prêt? Les enfants, tenez vous au portenloin, c'est plus sûr et les autres on transplanent!"

Ils disparurent tous aussitôt.

Haarry ouvrit les yeux et s'apercut qe le portenloin les avaient amené dans une immense salle, décorée par des étoiles qui scintillaient de mille feux et des statues de glace qui distrbuaient des boissons.

Il s'avanca vers l'une des des statues de glace et se versa un verre de jus de citrouille.

Il se tourna alors et s'apercut qu'il y avait bien plus de monde que cinq minutes auparavant.

Percy était en effet arrivé et discutait anxieusement avec sa mère. Harry était étonné de sa présence mais puisque c'était le frère de Bill, il fallait s'y attendre.

Ron discutait avec Hermione qui était l'objet des regards de deux jeunes hommes très élégants malgrès leurs long cheuveux, qui étaient devenu des dreads: chose très a la mode chez les moldus. L'un était blond et l'autre brun. Tous deux avaient les yeux bleus. Harry s'approcha d'eux et se présenta:


	14. Chapter 14

Ron discutait avec Hermione qui était l'objet des regards de deux jeunes hommes très

élégants malgrès leurs long cheuveux, qui étaient devenu des dreads: chose très a la mode

chez les moldus. L'un était blond et l'autre brun. Tous deux avaient les yeux bleus. Harry

s'approcha d'eux et se présenta:

" - Bonjour, je suis Harry, vous êtes?

- Oh, bonjour, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi bien sûr, lui répondit le jeune homme

après avoir jeté un bref regard vers sa cicatrice. Moi c'est Jonathan, je suis un des

cousins de Fleur."

Harry lui serra la main chaleureusement et le deuxième jeune homme enchaina:

" - Moi c'est Emilien, j'ai 18 ans et je suis aussi un des cousins en question.

- Très heureux de vous connaitres, répondit Harry en lui serrant à son tour la main.

- Tu as quel âge? lui demanda Jonathan.

- 17! et toi? répondit il plus par politessse que par curiosité.

- Pareil, dit, on se demandait, tu connais la ravissante jeune fille avec la robe rouge là

bas?"

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'ils parlaient d'Hermione.

" - Oui, il s'agit d' Hermione Granger, c'est la petite amie du roux qui l'accompagne.

- Plus pour longtemps; répondit Jonathan."

Et avant même que Harry ait le temps de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit Jonathan était déjà

aller embrasser la main d'Hermione.

10 minutes auparavant Hermione "discutait" avec Ron.

" - Je te dis qu'ils n'arrètent pas de te regarder alors ne va pas en plus les encourager en

leurs envoyant de grands sourires!

- Arrète un peu ta parano Ron, Harry est allé leurs parler tu vois bien!

- Justement, qu'ils arrètent de te mater sinon ils ne pourront plus jamais rien mater de

leurs minable vie!

- Ca suffit maintenant, ce que tu peus être désagréable. Ils sont sûrement très gentils!

- Très gentils et très mignons!

- Ron, c'est toi que j'aime alors arrète!"

A ce moment L'un des garcons, le blond, s'approcha d'eux et fit le baisemain à Hermione.

" - Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vous vous appellez? lui demanda Jonathan

en la dévorant des yeux.

- Hermione Granger, je suis enchantée aussi. Et vous êtes?...

- Jonathan Delacour, cousin de la mariée pour vous servir.

- Et bien je suis très contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance. Le garcon qui m'accompagne

est Ron Weasley, mon petit ami."

Jonathan jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Ron et lui tendit la main. Ron la regarda quelques

seconde, et, après avoir recu un coup de coude d'Hermione, se décida à la serrer.

"- J'ose espérer que vous m'accorderez une danse dit il à l'attention d'Hermione. En

l'honneur des mariées bien entendu."

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais Jonathan se tourna vers lui et continua:

" - Je vous aurait bien fait la même proposition mais je doute que vous l'acceptiez", dit il

d'un air faussement navré à l'adresse de Ron.

Hermione s'empécha de rigoler et Ron devint instantannément rouge.

" - A plus tard donc, conclut Jonathan. Très joli votre robe, ajouta il à l'adresse de Ron.

- Tu vois? dit Hermione à Ron lorsque Jonathan se fut éloigné.

- Je vois! Tout ce que je vois c'est quand plus de se foutre de moi ce petit minable te

drague sous mon nez!

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte encore? Il ne ma pas dragué et il ne s'est pas foutu de toi.

- Il ma proposé de danser avec lui Hermione et il s'est moqué de ma robe.

- Mais tu délire Ron! Il a juste dit qu'elle était jolie.

- C'était sur un ton ironique!

- Tu me fatigue Ron, continue ta parano sans moi je vais rejoindre Harry!"

Et Hermione le laissa seul.

" - Tout va bien Hermione? lui demanda Harry.

- Ron fait de la parano mais sin...

- Excusez moi, l'interrompis Emilien, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentez. Je suis

Emilien.

- Encore un cousin de Fleur je suppose? répondit elle.

- Oui, vous êtes?

- Hermione Granger, la petite amie du frère du marié.

- Très heureux. Je crois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance de mon autre cousin

Jonathan.

- C'est exact. Il est très gentil.

- J'ai cru comprendre que votre petit ami ne l'a pas beaucoup apréciez.

- Pour résumer le seul défaut de votre cousin c'est d'être trop mignon au gout de Ron, mon

petit ami."ajouta elle devant la mine d'incompréhension de Emilien.

- Je vois. Il est triste que de nos jours des gens s'arrètent encore à ce genre de choses

mais bon. On ne peut pas y faire grand chose malheureusement.

- C'est vrai. Si pouviez essayer de l'expliquer a votre cousin...

- M'expliquer quoi?" Jonathan venait de s'approcher d'eux sans faire de bruits.

" - Que..qu'elle était désolé pour l'attitude de son petit am, expliqua Emilien.

- Oh, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, dit aussitôt Jonathan à Hermione pour la rassurer, je le lui

ait pardonné à l'instant même où tu as accepté de m'accorder une danse. C'est normal qu'il

soit un peu jaloux, si j'avais une copine aussi sexy...

- Une minute! l'arréta Emilien. Vous lui avez promis une danse?

- Heu.. oui, répondit Hermione hésitante.

- Dans ce cas vous êtes dans l'obligation de m'en prommettre une à moi aussi!

- Je... Si ça peut vous faire plaisir...répondit elle.

- Très bien alors à tout à l'heure, mon cousin et moi allons vous laisser."

A peine Jonathan et Emilien furent ils partit que Ron s'approcha d'eux:

" - Alors! demanda t'il.

- Alors quoi Ron? demanda Hermione avec patience.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé? De quoi avez vous parlez?

- De pas grand chose Ron, je leurs aient juste promis une danse à tout les deux et..

- Quoi! Tu leurs a promis une danse? Et toi tu n'a rien fait? gronda t'il à l'adresse de

Harry.

- Ron, arrète, elle ne pouvait pas faire autremeent elle avait déjà accepter de danser avec

Jonathan.

- De toute façon la question n'est pas là Ron! Le problème c'est que tu n'a pas confiance

en moi et crois moi je ne vais pas cesser de m'amuser pour ton seul plaisir.

- Hermi...

- Il n'y a pas d'Hermione, maintenant tu m'excusera j'ai envie d'aller danser. Tu danse

Harry?"

Harry la regarda sans comprendre, se retournat vers Ron.

" - Et bien Harry!" lui dit Hermione en l'entrainant par la main.

" - Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas te manger, finnit elle.

- Vas y, je préfère qu'elle danse avec toi plutôt qu'avec ces.."

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'écouter la suite. Hermione l'avait en effet déjà entrainer

vers la piste.

" - Heu.. Hermione? risqua t'il.

- QUOI?

- Il n'y a pas de musique..."

Hermione s'arréta. En effet, le mariage n'ayant pas encoreété célébré il n'y avait pas

encore de musique.

" - On s'en fiche Harry. La musique tu peus l'imaginer la danse non!"

Harry n'osa pas répondre, il risqua un regard et s'apercut que Fred lui faisait de grand

signe. Il était lui même en train de danser avec George et il s'approcha de Harry en lui

disant:

" - Tu as bien raison Harry. Il est temps de lancer une mode. Bientôt, sous notre exemple,

le monde n'aura plus besoin de musique pour danser.

- C'est bien vrai, continuez les gars. Tout le monde nous regardes déjà avec envie."

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Le fait est qu'en effet beaucoup de personne les

regardaient, mais avec envie n'était pas vraiment le mot.En vérité avec pitié l'était plus.

Il tenta de ne pas y faire attention et continua de " danser ".

Fred et George, eux, étaient partit dans une valse mouvementé.

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient d'ailleurs reculé pour éviter de se prendre des coups.

Une musique de cérémonie s'éleva alors et Harry vit entrer Fleur au bras de son père, sans

doute.

Il s'écrata de Hermione et s'assit sur une des chaises prévues à cette effet.

La cérémonie dura environ 10 minutes et une doux slow commenca alors.

Bill prit Fleur par la main et ils ouvrirent la danse.

Harry vit Jonathan et Emilien s'approcher d'Hermione.Celle ci essayait d'éviter du mieux

possible le regard de Ron.

Ce fut avec Jonahan qu'elle dansa en premier. Contrairement aux craintes de Harry, celui ci

n'eut aucun geste déplacé. Et heureusement pour lui car Ron surveillait jalousement chacun

de ses gestes.

Harry détourna son regard et le laissa se diriger vers les autres membres de l'assistance.

Il s'apercut que Ginny le regardait avec insistance et ne s'attarda pas bien longtemps sur

elle.

" - Excuse moi?"

Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille brune, aux yeux bleue.

" - Je suppose que tu es Harry Potter?

- Heu... Oui, et toi tu es?

- Je le savait, Fleur ma tellement parlé de toi! répondit elle enthousiaste. Je suis sa

cousine, reprit elle.

- Et bien enchanté.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander ca mais... tu danse?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas la vexer."


	15. Chapter 15

Merci beaucoup a Marilou pour sa review, t'inquiète je ne trouve pas que tu laisses des messages de gamines bien au contraire ! Et merci à Demon1 pour la sienne ! Voila la suite :

- Et bien enchanté.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de demander ca mais... tu danse?

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas la vexer."

Ils s'avancèrent donc vers la piste et Harry vit Ginny le fusillé du regard.

Il la prit maladroitement dans ses bras et elle se serra aussitôt contre lui. Il se demanda alors si c'était de famille de draguer comme ça à tout va.

Heureusement pour lui le slow était presque terminé.

" - On va s'asseoir? lui demanda t'elle.

- Si tu veus."

Elle le prit par la main et l'enmena dans un endroit à l'abris des regards.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Hermione et s'apercut qu'elle dansait maintenant avec Emilien.

Il entendit alors un crac retentissant et eut juste le temps de voir surgir un éclair de lumière verte.

Il s'accroupit aussitôt près de l'énorme plante verte où il s'était caché avec la cousine de Fleur et sortit sa baguette. De loin il put voir Emilien protéger Hermione de son corps et lancé des sorts a tout va et Ron et Ginny transplaner avec Tonks. Bill et Fleur avait eux ausi transplaner ainsi que Jonathan.

Quelques minutes plus tard Emilien transplanait avec Hermione la tenant par la main.

Harry entendit ensuite un hurlement strident:

" - PERCYYYYYYYY! Mme Weasley venait d'hurler."

Harry vit un éclair de lumière verte et Percy tomber.

" - Sauve toi!" lui cria alors Lupin en le dépassant.

Harry se retourna, la cousine de Fleur était déjà partie.

Il chercha désépérément une issue, il ne voulait pas se transformer en aigle devant les mangemorts et finit par sauter par une fenêtre qui était fermée.

Des débris de verre volèrent un peu partout et il ressentit une douleur cuisante à l'épaule. Lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur il jeta un coup d'oeil à celle ci. Il s'était coupé profondément et sa blessure saignait abondamment.

Il se transforma aussitôt et s'envola le plus rapidement possible.

Il se retourna quelques fois pour surveiller que personne ne le suivait mais apparament ca allait.

Restait un problème: comment allait il faire pour rejoindre la maison des Weasleys étant donné qu'il ne savait pas transplaner et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait?

Il jeta des coups d'oeil en dessous de lui. Il continua de voler pendant quelques mètres et finit par se poser dans un pré où il reprit sa taille normale.

Il s'avanca vers la première maison qu'il vit.

Il hésita, regarda dans les rues allentours et frappa à la porte.

" - Seconde, j'arrive!"

Une jeune femme venait de parler francais. Se pouvait il qu'il... qu'il soit en France?

Et après tout pourquoi pas? Il avait prit un portenloin sans savoir où il allait et Fleur était francaise...

Une jeune fille d'a peu près son age ouvrit alors la porte. Elle était blonde, les yeux verts et portait un corsage qui faisait beaucoup ressortir ses... son charme...

Celle ci le dévigea un moment et lui dit:

" - Ouai, il est où le blem ?"

Fort heureusement Harry connaissait un peu la langue de Molière pour avoir été obligé de l'étudier avec Dursley quand il vivait avec son oncle et sa tante. Ceux ci pensaient en effet impensable l'idée que Dursley puisse faire quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas sans que Harry le fasse aussi. Il prit donc le partit de penser que " blem " devait vouloir dire "problème" et répondit:

" - Je.. je me suis perdu!

- Entre..."

Elle le laissa rentrer et lui dit alors:

" - Ecoute moi bien mon gars, si c'est Cédric qui t'envoit dit lui que je suis pas sa bonniche et qu'il peut réver je resortirais pas avec lui!"

Harry ouvrit des yeux rond et répliqua:

" - Je suis désolée mais vous devrez lui dire vous même car je ne suis pas envoyé par Cédric , je me suis vraiment perdu.

- Ah ouai?"

Harry se demanda si tous les francais déformaient ainsi leurs langue: ah ouai? qu'est ce que ca voulait dire, il fallait dire: ah oui?

- Aaaa mais... c'est du sang?"

Harry regarda son épaule, le sang avait transpercé sa chemise et gouttait à présent sur le carrelage.

" - Je... je suis désolée, je me suis blessé et..

- T'es du genre casse cou toi hein? Je m'en doutait! J'aime les mecs de ton genre. Suis moi on va nettoyer ca."

Harry la suivit docilement.

" - Tu habite seule ici?

- Oh! On n'a pa gardé les cochons ensemble alors commence pas a me tutoyer tu veux!"

La jeune fille le regardait énervée et Harry s'entendit répondre:

" - Désolée...

- Oua l'autre hé! T'en fais pas je te charrie! Sur que tu peux me tutoyer."

Bien que Harry n'ait aucune idée de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

" - Bon, suis moi, on va soigner ca!"

Harry la suivit se demandant comment il allait faire pour s'en sortir.

La jeune fille s'arréta devant une porte, jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry et l'ouvrit à la volée.

" - Ma chambre," prit elle la peine d'expliquer.

Harry dut faire un véritable travail de gymnastique pour arriver à la suivre. En effet des vêtements et des livres jonchaient le sol. La jeune fille ne semblait pourtant pas génée le moins du monde. Elle ouvrit une 2 ème porte et rentra dans une minuscule pièce que Harry soupsconna d'avoir été un jour un semblant de salle de bain.

" - Presse ca contre ta blessure!"

Harry prit le chiffon qu'elle lui tendait et qu'elle avait imbibé de désinfectant et le plaqua contre sa blessure.

Il retint une grimace et répondit:

" - Merci, c'est très gentil.

- Tu bois quelque chose? se contenta elle de lui répondre.

- Non merçi.

- C'est toi qui voit. Si ca ne te gène pas par contre j'ai des potes qui vont passé et...

- Je m'en vais rassure toi. Merci pour tout!

- C'est bien la moindre des choses!"

Ils redescendirent en bas et au moment où Harry ouvrait la porte d'entrée des jeunes filles s'engoufrèrent.

" - Oh! Un nouveau! Je me présente Christelle!

- Fait pas gaffe a elle, elle drague tout ce qui bouge! Moi c'est Justine."

Harry,les regarda toutes les deux. Avisa une autre fille qui était derrière elle, une blonde qui le regardait avec curiosité et qu'il avait la bizarre impression d'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

" - Les filles on se calme, ce n'est pas mon nouveau petit copain et ce ne sera pas le votre non plus. Ce jeune homme c'est juste perdu.

" - Harry?"

La jeune fille qui se tenait pour le moment à l'arrière venait de parler.

Les autres filles se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle et la dévisagère tour à tour avec Harry.

" - Je... oui c'est moi, on se connait?

- On s'est vu... la jeune fille s'interrompit. Je peux te parler en privé?

- Bien sûr."

Harry la suivit vers les escaliers.

" - Tu es Harry Potter?

- Oui, on se connait?

- Je suis... elle vérifia que personne ne les écoutait et repris: je suis une sorcière!

- C'est vrai? On s'est rencontré où?

- Le tournoi des 3 sorciers. Enfin, je ne t'ai jamais parlé mais il était difficile de te louper vu que tu étais l'un des champions.

- Oh, oui. Je suis désolé je ne me rappelle pas de toi. Tu t'appelle comment déjà?

- Emma.

- Daccord, et tes parents sont moldus?

- Mon père oui. Ma mère est une sorcière. La jeune fille chez qui tu est en ce moment est ma cousine. Mes parents ont beaucoup tenu à ce que je garde des liens avec les moldus alors voila...

- Et... tu sais comment je pourrais rejoindre l'Angleterre? On a été attaqué par des mangemorts pendant le mariage de Fleur et..

- Fleur a quelque chose? Elle est bléssée? la coupa t'elle.

- Je n'en sais rien mais je ne crois pas.

- Viens avec moi, je te présenterais à mes parents. Ils trouveront une solution.

- Daccord," fit Harry soulager.

Ils rejoignirent les autres et la fille prénommé Christelle s'exclama:

" - Alors? Avoue! C'est le fameux gars de la plage!"

Emma rougit aussitôt et répondit:

" - Mais non. Bon désolé mais Harry et moi on va vous laissez. Mes parents vont le ramener chez lui.

- C'est ca, c'est ca!"

Mais Emma ne les laissa pas continuer leurs hypothèses douteuses et les laissa en entrainant Harry par la main.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment et Emma finnit par lui dire:

" - Je suis désolée mais on va être obligés de prendre le bus.

- Pas de problème!


	16. Chapter 16

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment et Emma finnit par lui dire:

" - Je suis désolée mais on va être obligés de prendre le bus.

- Pas de problème!

- Et poupée!" un jeune homme venait de crier.

" - Oh non pas lui, murmura Emma.

- Qui est ce? lui demanda Harry.

- Un de mes ex. Il ne me lache pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir la concentration que ça demande de

ne pas jeter de sorts dans ces cas là.

- J'imagine.

- Tu veux bien m'aider? lui demanda Emma.

- Oh Emma! Fais pas semblant de pas m'avoir entendu! le garcon s'approchait d'eux.

- Embrasse moi! exiga Emma d'Harry.

- Que...Quoi? répondit celui ci abasourdit."

Mais Emma venait déjà de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'acte eut l'effet escompter puisque le garcon qprès les avoir vu et avoir comparé son

physique avec celui d'Harry finnit par abandonner la partie.

Dès qu'il se fut assez éloigné, Emma décolla ses lèvres d'Harry.

" - Merci beaucoup!lui dit elle.

- Je... il n'y a pas de quoi", répondit celui ci encore abasourdit de ce qui venait de se

passer.

Emma rougit et Harry sentant le rouge lui monter à lui aussi aux joues déclara:

" - On va à l'arret de bus?

- Oui."

Ils marchèrent dans le silence un moment et Emma déclara:

" - Tu sais j'ai faillis t'inviter au bal de noel mais j'ai eu trop peur que tu me dise non.

- Ah... Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.

- Oui, je trouvais que tu avais de très beaux yeux.

- Merci, dit Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- C'est rare les garcons aux yeux vert, continua t'elle.

- Ah? Heu.. oui surement." Harry sentit la chaleur monter en lui pourtant il ne devait pas

faire plus de 23°C.

" - Oui, mais de toute façon je suppose que je ne t'interressais pas...

- Et bien, tu es très jolie mais avec le tournoi et tout ça je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps

de penser à... et puis j'étais amoureux d'une autre fille.

- Cho Chang?

- Oui, comment le sais tu?

- Tous les garcons étaient amoureux d'elle quand ce n'était pas de Fleur Delacour.

- Ah..."

Harry ignorait que d'autres garcons à part lui et Cédric avaient proposé à Cho de l'inviter

au bal.

" - Oui. C'est notre bus!"

Harry et Emma montèrent dedans et s'assirent au fond.

" - Tu verras mes parents sont très gentils. Ma mère a entendu parler de toi bien sûr, mon

père très vaguement vu qu'il est moldu.

- D'accord."

Ils arrivèrent à leur arret 15 minutes plus tard. Harry essayait vainement de ne pas

remarquer que Emma le dévorait des yeux. " Toutes les francaises sont donc comme ça!"

pensait il.

Bien sûr Emma n'était pas désagréable à regarder, bien au contraire. Elle avait de superbes

yeux bleus, était plutôt mince et un tout petit peu plus petite que lui.

Mais il avait encore Ginny dans la tête...

La maison d'Emma était petite. Sa famille ne devait pas être très riche ce qui rapprocha

d'autant plus Harry de la jeune fille.

" - Je suis désolée lui avait elle dit quand ils furent arriver devant la maison. Ma maison

est toute petite. Ca va te changer de l'endroit où tu vivais...Je n'ai pas des parents

riches et..." Emma se tut. Elle était devenue rouge de honte. Harry trouva qu'elle

ressemblait à Ron quand il lui avait montré sa maison.

" - Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a l'air très jolie!

- Merci!" Emma le regarda avec un grand sourire. Elle ouvrit la porte et appela:

" - Pa! Man! Je suis rentrée! Venez voir, j'ai une surprise!"

Harry sourit en pensant qu'il était surement la " surprise " dont elle parlait.

Les parents de Emma descendirent. Son père portait un costume bleu marine avec une cravate

noire. Il était grand, dans les 1m80 et était blond aux yeux marrons.

" - Enchanté de te connaitre tu es? lui demanda t'il hésitant.

- Harry, très heureux aussi.

- C'est Harry Potter papa! expliqua Emma.

- Vraiment? Je...c'est un grand honneur.

- Harry Potter? Est ce que j'ai bien entendu? Harry Potter est dans mon humble maison?"

La mère d'Emma venait d'arriver.

" - Mon Dieu mais il fallait me pévenir. J'aurais fait le ménage , j'aurais...

- Votre maison est parfaite Mme.

- Qu'il est mignon... Mais, enfin Emma j'ignorais que tu le fréquentais! Petite

cachotière! lui dit elle en lui tirant l'oreille.

-En fait, répondit Emma en se dégageant, c'est une longue histoire."

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous installés dans des fauteuils et Harry venait de

tout leur raconter.

" - Et Fleur va bien? Bien sur on ne la connait pas beaucoup mais c'est une francaise après

tout ...

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu veux rentrer chez toi j'imagine?

- J'aimerais beaucoup en effet.

- C'est les vacances il faut en profiter, tu vas rejoindre qui... puisque tes parents

sont...

- Je suis chez mon ami Ronald Weasley.

- C'est charmant. En tout cas n'hésite pas à venir passer tes vacances ici si tu ne sais pas

où aller.Nous serons très heureux de t'accueillir.

- J'aimerais vous retourner la proposition mais...

- Oh ce sera génial! Tu crois que ton ami Ronald accepterait?

- Je...

- Envoyons lui un hibou tout de suite et... repris la mère enthousiaste.

- Maman, je ne vais pas m'imposer chez son ami, je ne le connais même pas!

- Mais enfin ma chérie puisqu'il te l'a proposé! Et puis ton père et moi pourrions enfin

nous occuper de nous!"

Harry n'avait pas l'impression de le lui avoir proposé mais il ne dit rien. Il ne voulait

qu'une chose pour le moment: rentrer chez Ron!"

" - J'ai mieux, prenez la poudre de cheminette et partez tout de suite.

- Je... commenca Harry."

Mais la mère d'Emma leur avait déja mis de la poudre de cheminette dans les mains.

Elle poussa Harry près de la cheminé et lui demanda:

" - Tu vas où?

- Le terrier... dit Harry hésitant.

- Parfait vas y, Emma te suivra.

- ...

- Oh et puis non, vas y la première Emma!"

Emma s'avanca dans le terrier après avoir prit de la poudre de cheminette.

Harry la suivit de près et la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Quand il attérit dans la cheminée des Weasleys ceux ci le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

" - Harry!"

Une voix venait de percer le silence. Hermione s'avanca et le prit dans ses bras.

" - On a eu si peur... On a cru que tu étais... que tu étais...

- Bon sang Harry, tout va bien? Comment as tu? Qui est cette jeune fille? Des larmes

coulaient sur le visage de Molly.

- Tout va bien Mme Weasley, je vous présente Emma, sa mère est une sorcière et j'ai eu la

chance de la rencontrer... en France.

- Je suis très heureuse! dit Emma avec un parfait accent anglais."

De longues minutes plus tard Harry terminait son récit et aprenait la mort d'un des invités.

" - C'est... Percy? demanda t'il à Ron quand ils se retrouvèrent dans sa chambre.

- Oui. Maman était hystérique, dire qu'au moment où il revenait vers la famille il... Il est

mort en voulant la protéger... Même Fred et George ont pleurés...

- Je suis vraiment désolé... lui dit Harry.

- C'est qui Percy? demanda Emma d'un ton enjoué.

- C'est mon frère;" lui répondit Ginny en lui lancant un regard glacial.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup apréciée de voir Harry revenir avec une francaise, séduisante qui

plus est. Et évidemment sa mère s'était empréssée de lui assurée qu'elle était la bienvenue

dans son humble demeure autant de temps qu'elle le souhaitait puisqu'elle était une amie

d'Harry.


	17. Chapter 17

Et évidemment sa mère s'était empréssée de lui assurée qu'elle était la bienvenu dans son humble demeure autant de temps qu'elle le souhaité puisqu'elle était une amie d'Harry.

Une amie? depuis quand la connaissait il d'ailleurs? Depuis l'après mariage. Et elle n'arrétait pas de le dévorer des yeux! Pourquoi il ne lui disait pas à elle qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de copine! Hein? Pourquoi!

" - Ton frère? Je suis vraiment désolée répondit elle." et elle avait l'air sincère.

" - Pourquoi? Tu ne le connaissait pas! lui répliqua t'elle.

- Et alors? J'essaye juste d'être compatissante!

- Ecoute on a pas besoin de toi et tu n'a rien à faire ici alors...

- Tait toi Ginny! la coupa Ron avec douceur.

- Mais de quoi je me mèle? lui répondit elle en lui envoyant une belle pluie de postillon.

- Je te dis juste de te taire! Emma n'y est pour rien donc ce n'est pas la peine de passer ta rage sur elle! Et évite de parler en notre nom à tous à l'avenir s'il te plais!

- Quand est ce que j'ai parlé pour tout le monde!

- Quand tu as dit : " On a pas besoin de toi! " Moi Emma ne me dérange pas du tout et je suis sûr qu'elle ne dérange pas plus Harry qu'Hermione.

- Je... Hermione? demanda t'elle en désespoir de cause.

- Elle ne me dérange pas non plus, désolée... dit elle d'une petite voix en détournant la tête.

- Moi non plus, je suis même content qu'elle soit là, dit Harry."

Ginny venait de faire une spectaculaire descente dans son estime. Elle avait vraiment été une garce avec Emma. La pauvre n'avait rien fait, rien demandée. C'était ses parents qui lui avaient forcé la main pour qu'elle parte avec Harry. Son seul tort au yeux de Ginny était surement d'être arrivé avec lui...

" - Je... rester avec elle! C'est très bien, moi je m'en fous! Rien de telle qu'une belle poupée gonflable pour oublier les problèmes!"

CLAC !

Emma s'était levé et venait de la gifler.

Harry s'interposa aussitôt entre elles, conscient que Ginny allait répliquer.

" - Du calme! Du calme! criait Ron en essayant de retenir sa soeur.

" - Ce n'est pas parce que je suis francaise que je ne comprend pas l'anglais! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE POUPEE GONFLABLE!

- On le sait, on le sait, calme toi! l'implora Harry."

Mais Emma ne consentit à se calmer que lorque Ginny fut sortie de force par Ron.

" - Non mais pour qui elle se prend? demanda t'elle au bord des larmes.

- Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit, lui dit Hermione avec gentillesse.

- Bien sûr que si!" Et Emma commenca a fondre en larme.

Hermione fit les gros yeux à Harry et le poussa du coude." c'est ta copine alors console la.

Tu ne va pas la laissée se mettre dans tous ces états!" lui chuchauta elle.

Ron aussi le regardait géné. Harry finnit par comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient et s'approcha d'Emma pour la consoler.

" - Ca va aller, ca va aller!" lui dit il maladroitement en lui tapotant le dos.

Emma dit une chose totalement incompréhensible et le prit dans ses bras.

" - Tu es si gentil! articula elle. Merci beaucoup! Je suis vraiment désolée de m'imposer comme ça...

- Tu ne t'impose pas du tout voyons, lui assura Ron.

- Non, et puis c'est bien de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes; au fait, tu parle très bien anglais pour une française!

- Merci, dit elle en retrouvant le sourire mais sans déssérer son étreinte d'Harry. Ma marraine est anglaise alors..."

Harry tanta de se dégager sans pour autant paraitre grossier mais n'y parvint pas.

" - Hum hum! toussota il alors.

- Oh! Pardon Harry." dit elle. Elle le lacha aussitôt. "Je me sentait tellement bien que... je ne me suis pas rendu compte que... enfin...

- Ne te fatigue pas j'ai compris! la coupa Harry avec un sourire."

De leurs côtés Ron et Hermione s'échangeaient des regards complices. Hermione leva même le pouce en direction d'Harry lorsque Emma regarda Harry.

Celui ci fit celui qui n'avait rien vu et se rassit à côté de Ron.

" - Je... il y a des toilettes ici? demanda Emma.

- Oui, tu sors et c'est la première porte à droite! lui répondit Ron.

- Merci! dit Emma en sortant."

Ron la suivit du regard, s'attardant un peu trop au niveau des fesses au gout d'Hermione qui lui dit:

" - Ron! Tu crois que je ne t'ait pas vu!

- Vu quoi? Il n'y avait rien à voir puisque je n'ai rien fait.

- Ca suffit Ron, depuis qu'elle est arrivée tu la déshabille du regard!

- Mais enfin, mais pas du tout! nia t'il.

- Bien sûr que si, et je te rappelle que tu sort avec moi! Je t'interdit de reluquer une autre fille! Je me suis bien fait comprendre!

- Oui, dit il en baissant les yeux.

- De toute façon il est évident qu'elle les préfère avec les yeux plus verts et les cheuveux plus noirs si tu vois ce que je veus dire..."

Ron voyait très bien où Hermione voulait en venir et Harry aussi même si il continua de faire celui qui était totalement au dessus de ça.

" - Et sinon Harry, toi la vie sa va? Depuis ta relation avec Ginny? demanda Hermione l'air de rien.

- Oui très bien, merci de t'y interresser Hermione.

- C'est bien la moindre des choses enfin. Tu la trouve jolie toi Emma? Moi très, c'est le charme des françaises sans doute...

- Elle n'est pas moche c'est vrai, répondit Harry évasivement.

- Pas moche? Enfin Harry, elle est super bien foutue! Pas étonnant que Ginny soit jalouse, moi si j'étais un mec... "dit Hermione avec entousiasme.

Mais personne ne su jamais ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait été un mec car Ron la coupa:

" - Ecoute Hermione, le prend pas mal mais si tu ne sortait pas avec moi j'aurais la désagréable sensation que tu as viré de bord et que tu es devenue lesbienne alors arrète.

Même si c'est très excitant de t'entendre parler comme ça c'est aussi très génant!"

Hermione prit une teinte rouge vif et balbutia des paroles incompréhensible.


	18. Chapter 18

Même si c'est très excitant de t'entendre parler comme ça c'est aussi très génant!"

Hermione prit une teinte rouge vif et balbutia des paroles incompréhensible.

" - Ca va Hermione te fatigue pas, on a comprit, la coupa Ron.

- Oh, ca va... ce que tu peus être... bref, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant? on apprend des sorts avec Emma?"

Emma rentra à ce moment là:

" - Désolée d'être partit comme ça, dit elle génée.

- Ya pas de quoi, c'est normal, j'aurais fait pareil, lui dit Hermione.

" - Oui... reprit Emma pas très convaincu. Qu'est ce qu'on fait? Enfin, qu'est ce que vous faites vous d'habitude de vos journées?

- On s'entraine, lui répondit Harry.

- Vous vous entrainez? A quoi? demanda t'elle.

- On apprend des sort pour pouvoir se défendre tout seuls, répondit Ron."

Il était bien content d'avoir une nouvelle recrue et il était persuadé qu'ils s'entendraient tous très bien avec Emma. A part Ginny bien sûr.

" - Vous aprenez des sorts? Pour...

- Pour nous protégez contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts maintenant qu'il est de retour, oui. répondit Harry.

- C'est... assez innatendu mais... daccord! dit elle avec enthousiasme. De toute façon ça ne pourra pas nous faire de mal...

- Exactement, voilà une bonne façon de voir les choses, approuva Hermione; je pense que nous devrions commencer à apprendre des sorts impardonnable."

Harry, Ron et Emma échangèrent des regards très explicites et Harry finnit par mettre des paroles sur leurs pensées.

" - Heu... Hermione...

- Quoi? demanda t'elle exaspérée.

- Des sorts impardonnables? Tu es sure de toi?

- Oui, quand je dis apprendre ce n'est pas forcément utiliser. Mais je pense qu'il est bon de maitriser les sorts que le camps adverse maitrise... j'espère évidemment que nous n'aurons pas à nous en servir!

- Oui... heu... je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée Hermione... commenca Ron...

- Allons bon. Et pourquoi ca?

- Je crois que tu n'es pas totalement consciente de ce que tu nous proposes. C'est une chose d'apprendre des sorts qui peuvent se révéler utile, s'en est une autre d'en apprendre des qui sont capables de tuer quelqu'un.

- Ron; je sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Arrète s'il te plais, tu es fatiguant quand tu es comme ça!

- Fatiguant? Moi? Mais enfin je suis sûr que Harry et Emma pense comme moi!"

Hermione et Ron se tournèrent alors vers Harry et Emma.

" - Moi je suis pour, de toute façon le temps qu'on arrive a les maitriser... dit Emma en baissant les yeux pour éviter le regard de Ron.

" - Harry? demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas bien. Vous avez tout les deux raisons, je pense.

- Explique, lui demanda Ron.

- Je pense qu'il est vrai que cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux mais aussi que d'un autre coté c'est vrai que nous devrions apprendre les sorts que nos ennemis utilisent...

- Ca nous avance vachement Harry tu sais, lui dit Ron.

- De toute façon on est 2 à vouloir les apprendre alors... alors c'est bon à la majorité! dit Hermione avec un grand sourire en prenant Emma par la taille, au fait, tu arrive a temps notre groupe commencait vraiment a manquer de féminité, repris t'elle.

- Oui, vous êtes tous très gentil. Je suis très contente d'être ici vous savez!

- Et on est aussi très content de t'avoir avec nous, c'est bien des nouvelles têtes! approuva Ron.

- Tu le pense aussi Harry?"

Harry les regarda tout les trois. Emma s'était un peu avancé vers lui et derrière elle Ron et Hermione lui faisait de grands signes pour lui dire d'approuver ce qu'ils avaient dit a Emma.

" - Et bien... oui, c'est très bien..." il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et se passa la main dans les cheuveux. Il arréta néenmoins aussitôt son geste quand il vit le regard d'amour désépéré que lui lancait Emma. C'est une chance que tu parle aussi bien l'Anglais dailleurs... reprit il.

- Ah? Oui, d'accord, merci." dit elle avec une mine insatisfaite.

Pourquoi ne voyait il donc pas les signaux qu'elle lui lancait? Il était Anglais d'accord mais quand même... Elle était si folle de lui... Et lui ne la regardait même pas. Elle avait bien vu d'ailleurs qu'il évitait ses regards... Elle avait toujours eu les garcons qu'elle voulait et il n'était pas question que ca s'arrète maintenant!

Elle le voulait et elle l'aurait!

Et cette espèce de pétasse! Elle avait bien vu qu'elle s'intéressait à Harry aussi... Peut être même était-ce une de ses ex? Qui pouvait le savoir?

Apparemment c'était la soeur de Ron. Elle n'était pas moche d'ailleurs... Loin de là. Mais Emma avait remarqué que Harry évitait les regards de cette rousse de malheur aussi.

Peut être était il devenu homo depuis le tournoi! Oh non! Avec la chance qu'elle avait il devait être homo! Et merde! Pourquoi ca tombait toujours sur elle! Quel gachit! Un si beau garçon!

Raaaaaaaaa la vie est si injuste!

" - Bon, nous on vous laisse, leur dit Ron. On commencera les sorts plus tard.

- Vous allez où? interrogea aussitôt Hermione.

- Faire des trucs de gars... Tu peux pas comprendre!

- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ces conneries! Des trucs de gars?"

Mais Harry s'était déja laissé entrainer par Ron et le regardait avec curiosité.

" - Bon ba... c'est cool on est entre filles! dit Hermione à Emma avec un grand sourire.

- Ouai, répondit Emma encore perdue dans ses pensées."

Hermione s'apercevant que Emma n'avait pas très envie de l'écouter annonca:

" - Moi je vais aller lire des livres dans la bibliothèque... à tout à l'heure!

- C'est ca, répondit Emma avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit le plus proche."

Hermione sortit de la pièce la laissant seule et alla rejoindre Harry et Ron.

Mais Emma ne resta pas seule très longtemps, en effet à peine quelques minutes plus tard Fred et George transplanaient dans la chambre.

" - Salut, tu es Emma c'est ca? La jolie francaise? Qui parle très bien Anglais dit on..." lui dit Fred en lui tendant la main.


End file.
